One Month Offer
by KelseyCat26
Summary: Sakura is given an opportunity to live. If only she gives in to this strangers request: Give him an heir.
1. His Offer

Kelso here. This is my fanfiction story. Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any, way, shape or form. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**One Month Offer**

* _Characters __thinking*_

Sakura somehow knew that she was in uncharted territory. Waking up on a cold stone floor and with a bump on the head the size of China did not put Sakura in the best of moods. For one, no one in their right mind would EVER tie up Kohona's cherry blossom. Naruto figured that out by spending two weeks in Kohona Hospital. To make matters worse, she was tied up with chakra infused chains. So whoever captured her, knows that she is a kunoichi. Secondly, everything single detail was pitch black. Then again, it would be, since her eyes were covered by a blind- fold. In times like this Sakura's mentor, Tsunade always encouraged her to get her ducks in a row. Maybe she did not put so elegantly, but the lesson is still there. What Sakura knew about her situation was: One, nobody was trying to hurt her, yet. Two, she was tied-up and blind-folded. So someone knew she was a powerhouse. Three, it smelled. It didn't smell bad, it just smelled musty. Like nothing here saw the sun very often. It smelled of earth, that particular distinct odor of dirt. Then Sakura had a thought; it's not that she wasn't thinking before. It was the bump on the head that made it a wee bit distracting. She keenly noticed that something in this room was made up of the ground. Which probably meant, she was underground somewhere.

"Fantastic. Is shackled, blind folded, and underground," grumbled Sakura clearly not happy with situation. "How can it get any worse?"

"I'm pleased to see you awake. I am truly sorry for the injury that I caused. If I had realized that you were so depleted on chakra, I would have found another way of detaining you"

"_I just had to ask didn't I" _Thought Sakura.

"Well, since you're not talking dearest Sakura; maybe I should introduce myself. I am everything and everyone that you want me to be, and I have one request of you. If you should hear me out, I can guarantee that it will be worth your while."

"Let's see, what other choice do I have?" demanded Sakura. _"When in doubt, use sarcasm."_ "I'm tied-up, blind fold and underground, I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Unless you plan on letting me go sometime soon?" chirped Sakura. "It would make it easier on both of us. You could just run away, and I'll give a ten second head start before I track you down. I promise not to kill you right away," said Sakura sweetly. _"Probably shouldn't have used a death threat, I never think these things through before I say them."_

"My dear Sakura, death threats will get you nowhere. Tsk Tsk. Would you like to hear what I have to say Sakura, or should I just kill you and let that be the end of it?" he snapped.

"Fine, what's the offer then? I'm tired, and you're probably tired. Hell if I know, but if your offer is my way to freedom, then spit it out," Sakura made the last three words as vicious as she could make them. Then again, her natural hair color being bubblegum pink; her threat didn't mean much to most men. It fact, if her capturer was male, then he would no doubt find that funny. Many men found hilarious, until she punched their lights out. Then they weren't laughing anymore.

"My, my, testy are we?" If she wanted to be nasty, he could play her game.

"Look, whoever you are, can you just get to the point. NOW!" yelled Sakura. Oh, she was so sick of this person roundabout answer for everything. Inside, she was just imaging punching this person to the moon and back. In the back of Sakura's mind, there was an itch of curiosity. _"But we all know how the saying goes: curiosity can get you killed._

"My one month offer is: Provide me an heir"

~ Thanks for reading. I want to say sorry that's its soo short. To be honest, it looked longer in Microsoft *laughs*. Like I said before. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Say WHAT?

~ Kelso here again. I want to thank all those people that add my story to their favorites and what such. So thank you. Here's Chapter two of One month offer. I hope you guys like it, and please review if you want. Good or bad, I'll take it all.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto. But thanks to Masashi Kishimoto that I can write about it.

*_characters thinking*_

**CHAPTER 2- Say WHAT!**

**Recap:** "Look, whoever you are, can you just get to the point. NOW!" yelled Sakura. Oh, she was so sick of this person roundabout answer for everything. Inside, she was just imaging punching this person to the moon and back. In the back of Sakura's mind, there was an itch of curiosity. _"But we all know how the saying goes: curiosity can get you killed._

"My one month offer is: Provide me an heir"

At this point, Sakura's face would have been entertaining to watch. The nasty defensiveness of Sakura's face sliding off, digesting the information just given, and finally watching the shocking revelation of the request. In fact, it wasn't just shock that Sakura was feeling, but deep pure rage. The kind of rage that Sakura has would drive a madman sane. The kind of rage she uses to send bad guys flying with her punches. _"There is no way this no way that this guy would have the balls to say something like that to me. Does he have a death wish?"_ thought Sakura. It was so shocking that she had to ask again just to be sure of what he said.

"Come again? I believe I missed that?" blandly said Sakura. Oh, she knew what was said. Oh ho, she knew what this person just said. To be sure, she needs to hear it again before going ballistic.

"I need an heir. I want a powerful heir. With your intelligence, and my talents, our children would be wondrous. Magnificent if you dare say. What do you say?"

"_What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY! Hell no! Just kill me!" _thought Sakura.

He watched as she composed herself. Slowly watching her creamy chest rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. He knew that it would be just seconds before she delivered her wrath.

"No." simply said Sakura. His eyes widened a little. It was his turn to be surprised. It was definitely shocking. No yelling? No screaming? No threatening to punch him into the next universe. My, my, maybe she has grown. Not only physically, though the stranger did notice. Pink supple lips, flushed rosy cheeks, creamy milk skin, and sea foam green eyes. The stranger shook his head; he could not let himself get distracted with this woman. _"This is one simple request. Why can't she just say yes, and be on her way?"_ thought the man. He knew that getting Sakura to change her mind would be a very difficult, and then he had an evil idea.

"I refuse to have your baby. On many different reasons, thank you very much. No matter how powerful the child could be. It's been nice chatting, so just kill me and get it over with," said Sakura. Sakura highly doubted that this stranger wanted to kill her. One immense hint, she wasn't dead…yet.

"I'm not killing now. Sorry to disappoint, but you disappointed me. So in turn I get to disappoint you. As your punishment, I'm still keeping you here. The offer stands for one month, and one month alone. If you simply refuse me, as you already did. You can either give an heir willingly or I will take you by force over and over. Until you are indeed carrying my seed, then I will kill you afterword, my word as a ninja."

"You know, a way to get down lady's pants is not talking about her impending rape. It is considered rude," snapped Sakura. It's not men haven't threaten her before like that, but Sakura could never shake off a threat like that. Woman or kunoichi, the story doesn't change. Especially after seeing Ino pig come home from seduction mission. Sakura would never forget her eyes. Empty and soulless, Ino pig finally came clean to Sakura about what happen. Though Sakura and Tsunade both already knew what happened. Ino pig was just proud that she did whatever it took to fulfill her mission, even with the expense of Ino's emotional state. Sakura was bound and determined not the let this "thing" or "man" or "whatever it is" to touch her in that way, shape or form. He was sensing a huge spike in her emotional meter, and he knew right away that something needed to be said.

"Now Sakura, I'm not touching you tonight. I'm going to be an absolute gentleman. So there's no need to get angry. I do have a plan for you though. For each time you refuse me, I will come in a man you know. I will parade around for you, in all that man's glory for you to see. I will find out what man you are attracted to, and you will be mine. For right now though, I will leave you to your thoughts. Goodbye for now Sa-ku-ra."

"Wait, I have a question," muttered Sakura.

"You may ask."

"When, um, you said all the man's glory, you don't mean, nude, do you?" squeaked Sakura. Don't get Sakura wrong, there are some very hunk able men in her village. If she ever got out of situation alive, it would be very awkward back home. Depending on just how many men she would see naked. It would horrible for the innocent cherry blossom.

"Yes, It a peepshow, it you want to call it that. I figured since you're here for a month. I would have to find ways to entertain you, and what better then a peepshow. That way I can figure out what men you like, and you get a show. It's a win win for us both."

"Oh, right," stuttered Sakura. She did not like his idea at all.

"I almost forgot, when I leave this room, I will unchain you by the turn of my key. But, when I come back in, the chakra in the chains will pull you forcibly back into them to be chained. I am sorry, but it's one precaution I need to take. Another note, don't even try escaping. This room is infused with multiple chakras to keep you in. So, let me try this again; Goodbye my sweet cherry. Tomorrow is another day."

Sakura heard the door click shut, and heard a humming through the walls. There was another click and each arm was free.

On other side of the door, this man had the hugest smirk on his handsome face. _"This month is going to very very fun," _he thought. Little did he know; another person was watching him with jealous eyes. This person had an ickling of what was in that forbidden room.

~Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up a running in a couple of days. It has the be proof read, proof read, proof read. *laughs* I'm trying to get more into details with the story, but just bearing with me here. Like I said before, reviews are welcome!


	3. The Lonely and Bored Prisoner

~ Kelso 's Ch. 3 of One Month Offer. Sorry, it's a little boring even I admit that. BUT! Please keep reading, I promise the next chapter will be oozing yummyness and you'll finally find out who's the first man to try to tempt Sakura.

Disclamer: I don't own anything of Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

_*Characters Thinking*_

Chapter Three- The Lonely and Bored Prisoner

** Recap:** On other side of the door, this man had the hugest smirk on his handsome face. _"This month is going to very very fun," _he thought. Little did he know; another person was watching him with jealous eyes. This person had an ickling of what was in that forbidden room

Left alone at last, it gave Sakura a chance to take it her surroundings before the chains came after her, and that man comes back into the room. First things first, with her hands free; Sakura could finally take off the blind-fold. She was in a huge room compared to her apartment at home. Speaking of home, how many days has it been since she taken, or kidnapped? The most important question was who was taking care of her fish?

"_I wonder if anyone noticed that I'm not back from my mission yet. The mission that Tsunade gave me was only suppose have to been a two day mission. I was on my way home when I was struck by 'that person.' Surely, someone has to know that I'm missing," _desperately thought Sakura.

Now started untying her legs, she recognized the knots. _"These are the knots that they teach us in the academy. So it has to be someone I know. Wait a second that guy did mention that he was a ninja. Who do I know that would do something bizarre like this? _ Sakura knew several different twisted people that would do something like this. First option would be Akatsuki. Maybe to get revenge for killing Satsori, they want to make Sakura suffer? _"No it couldn't be them; they wouldn't care about some bubblegum haired girl. No, it has to been someone on a personal level with me. Like….ummm?" _

"OROCHIMARU!" Sakura hatefully shouted. She knew this creep would come back to bite her in the butt eventually. But, he wouldn't come for her. He wouldn't have any interest in her what so ever. If Orochimaru wanted anybody, it would have been Sasuke-kun. Though Orochimaru already lured Sasuke away ten years ago; Sakura was twenty years old already. Sakura just shook her head. _"I'm just going to leave it be, that creep will reveal himself to me eventually, and when he does; I'll be ready for him," _thought Sakura. Now with Sakura's legs free, she struggled to lift herself upright. Her muscles screamed in protest, and refused to cooperate until the last minute. She almost fell into a small chest of drawers, next to a double sized bed neatly decorated in plain dark blue._ "What's wrong with me? I guess I lost too much chakra from the mission, and this room is keeping it a minuscule amount. Even if I had gotten hurt, I wouldn't have enough to heal myself," _thought Sakura. Sakura shivered at the thought. _"I hope nothing happens to me. What did I do this person?"_ Sakura's day has been chalk full of disappointments. Now that Sakura's free, she is allowed to take in her surroundings. Sakura touched the cool dirt walls and her hand comes back in bluish hue. _"Ah, I was wrong, it's not dirt, but it's blue clay. Blue clay is very rare in Kohona; it must mean I'm still in Cloud Village somewhere. Then escape is hopeful then. Considering that my mission was in Cloud Village,"_ happily thought Sakura. She was pleased to figure out that escape may not be a slim hope after all. Sakura did noted tread in her 'room.' There was a dark blue and a dark wood theme except the floors. _"Well, I guess it would slightly dirtier in here if the floors were clay too, and course there is no windows. Somehow this place seems slightly familiar," _thought Sakura. Inside the little nightstand that Sakura almost ran into, was journal.

Sakura flipped through the pages to find everything blank. There was nothing in the journal to help identify her capturer. As she grazed around the room; Sakura noticed another door. Then Sakura realized she was given a room with a bathroom. With knowing she has a fully functional bathroom mother nature was calling. Whoever her capturer was, at least he was decent enough to put her in a room with its own private bath. The bathroom was a startling black and white theme. Black everything, except the mirror, floor, and tile to add abstract. _"Yup, this bathroom is way better than anything in my apartment. Waay better. I wish I had this kind money for a bathroom like this. Absolutely gorgeous, I wonder, who brought me here," _thought Sakura_. _Even though Sakura checked out her new found room, she was still uncomfortable in it. _"I wish I was back home, at least they could have provided me with some books or something," _thought Sakura. Sakura knew that she had to get some strength, considering she had no idea what was coming to her the very next day. Sakura swallowed her pride and nestled herself under the crispy covers. She slowly but surely drifted off into sleep, hoping that rescue was on its way.

~Kelso here. Again I misjudged of how much I wrote. Sorry for a boring chapter. Once I get chapter five written...which isn't taking me very long, I'll get chapter four. Chapter four is yum, yum, yummy. So don't give up just yet. Please review if you want to. Any feedback is great!


	4. Don't Worry SakuraChan!

~Kelso here again. As I promised, as soon as I got done with chapter 5, I would put up 4. I hope you guys find this as yum yum yummy as I do. Reviews are loved and welcomed, even the bad ones. When I get chapter 6 written and proof read, then I'll put Chapter 5 up. Hope you guys enjoys. Oh. If y'all's have any ideas...you're more than welcome to say something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

_*Characters Thinking*_

Chapter 4- Don't worry Sakura-Chan, It's only a striptease!

**Recap:** Sakura swallowed her pride and nestled herself under the crispy covers. She slowly but surely drifted off into sleep, hoping that rescue was on its way.

The loud humming was resonating throughout the whole room. Sakura bolted upwards. Oh, no, Sakura knew this sound. Click. With that one sound, Sakura was yanked straight out of the bed and was in chains once again. Sakura sighed; luckily she woke up in time. She was getting sick of this chakra-chain arrangement already.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan" chirped Naruto as strutted into the room like a runway model.

"Morning Naruto," replied Sakura. At this point, Sakura had no clue what was going on. For one, lack of caffeine. Sakura always depended on it to run the midnight hospital shifts. Secondly, she was not fully awake, and did not realize Naruto's lack of clothing.

"Now, Sakura-Chan, you must be hungry. Do you want ramen for breakfast? My treat?" asked Naruto

"No, Naruto, maybe lat….err," said Sakura giving Naruto full eye contact. Sakura frozen mid sentence. She had quite a sight to take in. It's not that she wanted too, but he was so close to her, and she was there frozen solid. _"Oh my gosh."_ thought Sakura. The phrase kept repeating in her head. She never had any interest in Naruto at all. It was like incest to her. Though they have had missions where they would have the pretend, but the feelings were nothing romantic. Sakura could not help, but look. Her curiosity was, once again, getting the better of her.

This Naruto looked like Adonis, supposedly the most handsome man in ancient Greek. He was simply perfect. He had the sun-kissed tan that could last throughout all the seasons. It looked like he was hand-dipped in honey. He was built, not just toned-up. He was broad shouldered, muscles from everywhere and anywhere Sakura's eyes could land. Stomach muscles were flat, not an ounce of fat on Naruto. Even when Naruto had a bad habit to splurge on ramen every day apparently in wasn't affecting anything.

The next breathtaking feature was his eyes. Sakura looked into his eyes. They were the brightest blue that she had ever seen. They were so extraordinarily stunning; his eyes could be compared to the skies of Kohona. As Sakura made her way down his face, she was attracted to his mouth. His lips just looked absolutely kissable. A man's mouth exactly like it should be. Thin, but plump lips; Sakura's lips trembled in anxiety. Not wanting to gaze any further down, Sakura turned her crimson face downwards. Hoping to hide until this embarrassing show was over. There was no such luck for Sakura, for as Naruto started talking again.

"Sa-ku-raaa-Chan! Are you flabbergasted? There's no need to be. Come on, please talk Sakura-chan," wined Naruto. He started jumping around, giving into his character of 'Naruto.' He felt absolutely ridiculous.

"Naruto, drop the suffix please," whispered Sakura. She could not, and would not risk this 'Naruto' to get any closer. Sakura couldn't take seeing this man naked. Then again, Sakura was a relatively a good girl. So this is the probably the most she has seen of a man.

"Am I bugging you?" asked Naruto. If only Naruto could read minds, Sakura wouldn't have said this part out aloud. It was just uncomfortable to say, especially when it was a stranger.

"Yes, I never have seen Naruto like this. No matter how many times rumors fly around. So if you could spare me, can you put some clothes on…please?" asked Sakura. Sakura made that last part slightly more desperate to get her point across.

"If my Cherry Blossom demands it of me…" Naruto sighed, and pulled a piece of clothe out his pocket. Sakura thought it vaguely reminded her like ladies underwear. Sakura watched as 'Naruto' sensually slip on the string. She stared as the orange, silky clothe slid up Naruto's sculptured calves, and up his muscular thighs. She gazed at him as the clothe hits home. Sakura couldn't help but to notice that he was well…there. Very, very there, Sakura just kept looking at how well the clothe cuddles and hugs that very part of him.

The man in the room noticed how this cherry blossom was responding to Naruto. He was not pleased at all, but he did see that her sea foam green eyes were as huge as dinner plates. Her face was beet-red, if it had gotten any redder; her face would match her hair. He wanted to tease her, _"and so it shall be done,"_ thought 'Naruto.'

"Sakura, Do-you-like-what-you-see?" asked Naruto teasing. He swiveled his hips with a rhythm to each word until he ended up right in front of Sakura's face. He watched her as the crimson tide melted all over her body. Squatting down to the balls of his feet, he gave Sakura a better show. As she was still distracted with her friend's lack of clothing, the man got intimately close to Sakura's face. He caressed Sakura's face and whispered against her lips.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Don't worry Sakura, it's only a striptease," said 'Naruto'.

She was stunned. Not about Naruto's lack of clothing or the funny shape of the bulge, but the simple closeness of this stranger. She felt that her skin, everything about her was on fire. Just one simple touch from his hand could send her core tingling. Sakura sighed, yearning for the heat. Sakura wanted to close the distance; to take that step with just a copy of Naruto. She wanted to lay this 'Naruto' down and merge with the fire. Sakura took the risk, and started close the distance. She knew that it wasn't really Naruto to begin with. She never had this burning except with one person. Just thinking about him, brought tears to her eyes.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered against this stranger's lips. Sakura closed her eyes and getting ready to smother fire by just one kiss. The man suddenly opened his eyes, and bolted out the door.

"_That was close,"_ thought the man. _"I can't lose control like that again."_

Sakura heard that usual click sound. Then the familiar hum throughout the room. Next thing Sakura knew, she was free again. She knew that she's tired of this route already. Sakura's heartbeat was having a panic attack. She had never lost control of herself before. There was no way this stranger knew how to turn her on so quick. It wasn't Naruto that she was attracted to, but the man under the mask.

Hope you guys liked it. Please review if you want to. I hope it was yummy for you guys. I have more yummyness to come. Don't worry I know I said that this was Sakura and Sasuke fanfiction, he'll be showing 'himself' in the next couple of chapters. Until we met again. Tootles!


	5. Steamy Training With Sensei

~Kelso here. As promised Chapter 5 for you all. I'll put chapter 6 up later tonight. I was thinking about ending this story about chappie 10 or so. Also I don't know about you guys but I don't know whether or not to do more nakie guys to tempt Sakura. If you guys want more naked men, let me know I already have two guys I was originally going to write about, but I Thought the story was moving too slow. Opinions would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 5- Steamy Training With Sensei**

Recap:There was no way this stranger knew how to turn her on so quick. It wasn't Naruto that she was attracted to, but the man under the mask.

Sakura was just left sitting on the cold tile, losing the warm shadow that was hovering in front of her. She sat there, shaking and shivering from surprise. Sakura never acted like that. She never let her emotions rule her. It was the first rule of being a ninja. She was also never attracted to stranger at first sight, but has never felt such a heat with another person before. Even when she was dating Neji Hyuga, there was nothing. She decided to do some training; it would be great for her slightly frustrated body.

To start with, Sakura flexed and stretched to avoid hurting her muscles. Also considering lack of chakra, there was no way to heal herself. She plopped her elegantly the most open spot in the room. She stretched arms to floor. After her main stretching, Sakura started with push-ups.

Nose- to- floor, elbows ninety-degrees, legs straight, Sakura was in the zone. She was counting and following an unheard rhythm, when there was a click. Sakura was yanked out of her world and thrusted into the chains again. Many colorful words could be said, but all that Sakura screamed was…. "What the HELL?" Oh she was pissed, but right now, that's all the emotions she seemed to know. Suddenly, another click was heard, and Sakura was released. She flopped to the ground. Oh, she wasn't happy with situation at all.

"_What the hell is this man's problem? First he kidnaps me, and then he bails on me! Once this man comes in, he needs to prepare for a world full of hate,"_thought Sakura.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi. He peeked his head around the corner, grinning with his usual mask. Of course, Kakashi had to be stark naked too. Sakura is going to have nightmares. This was cruel and unusual punishment. Why is this man picking all the men that she was close to? _"How the hell am I going to face them if I ever get the chance to go home!" _thought Sakura.

Sakura internally groaned; it just had to be her teacher. It was the one man, no matter how frustrating, she could never get mad at him. Especially when he broke out that annoying orange book during their training session back in Kohona, she couldn't get mad.

"I know that you're not really Kakashi sensei," stated Sakura. She was trying to keep this civil. Keeping them talking and keeping eye contact will help Sakura keep focus. She cannot get distraction with this man's body. No matter how…handsome, striking, and fine- looking this man was.

"Obviously. If I was Kakashi, you would be on your way home," stated Kakashi.

"_Oh, thank you captain obvious. If I had a choice, I would have already punched his lights out and call it a day,"_thought Sakura.

"How do you know that I won't try escaping?" replied Sakura. She started getting into defense stance. _"If this jerk thinks that I won't fight him because he's acting like Kakashi, he is so wrong,"_thought Sakura. She started to smile just at the thought.

"I just know," confidently stated Kakashi. _"If she wants to play this game, we will,"_ thought the man. He also got into his fighting stance.

"Attack me first, I'll give you that much," urged Sakura. She wasn't sure if she could take him, but she'll give him a really good butt kicking. Besides it would make her feel better. She smirked again. Oh, she was so ready for this.

Kakashi suddenly disappeared, and appeared right in front of Sakura's nose. Sakura did a little yelp and leaped back. She would not let this Kakashi wannabe kick her butt around.

She leaped around him and did a flying punch. She was aiming at his head, but he knew it was coming. Her punch only grazed his shoulder. Sakura tried again for the punch, and she landed one on his left side. He landed a punch on her abdomen. She gave back the pain with a firm kick to his leg. He tried for another punch. Sakura caught it with ease.

She used his own momentum against him; she threw him over her shoulder and he landed on his back onto the tile floor. After smashing into the floor; Kakashi tried for a low kick only to have Sakura to jump it. Kakashi advantage and grabbed Sakura around her petite waist; Sakura knew what was going to happen. She braced herself for the impact. They suddenly smashed into the clay wall. Sakura took most of the force, to her head.

While Sakura was recovering her senses, Kakashi took the opening. He pinned both her forearms onto the wall, and shoved his hips between her legs. When Sakura got her senses back, she realized how much of a predicament she was in. This handsome masked naked man had her in a pinch. Sakura's eyes widen, having a naked, not mention hot, man pinning her to the wall. Sakura had only one thought: _"Oh shit. Not good."_

Sakura knew that she wasn't in a good situation. What with a naked man between her legs and arms pinned to her side. He wasn't complaining about be squished up against her body. Sakura was seriously freaking out at this moment.

She had completely forgotten how serious this situation is. For pete's sake, this man was trying to get down her pants. Sakura had a face palm moment; she did the only thing that she thought of. Sakura took her semi-large forehead and bashed it against Kakashi's head.

He definitely did not expect that. He might have expected something like a punch, or trying to kick him. Head butting him? That was a new one, even to him. He struggled to keep the form of 'Kakashi' but he was losing it.

Suddenly there was a poof. Sakura was surrounded in a white cloud. She squinted with her eyes to try to see around the misty air. All she saw was a pair of obsidian eyes. The very last thing that she remembered seeing before she blacked out was a huge fist aimed for her face.

~Kelso here. I hope you like the chapter. Please review if you want to.


	6. Give Me A Break

Here's Chappie 6 for you. I'm working chapter 7 now, at this rate it should be up and running about 7:30-8:00 or so. Or longer since it's dinner time. I decided afterall that my two guys are into the story. It wouldn't be right without them. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring at first. My boyfriend was watching fishing on t.v. and that makes me bored, *laughs*. To answer a question to whether or when Sasuke changes, does he have clothes on or not? Nope, he will not. That will be coming in later.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto in anyway,shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 6- Give Me A Break!**

Sakura woke up, sore and cold. She had a busted lip and a very sore cheek.

"_That slime ball punched me!"_thought Sakura.

Of course Sakura was mad. Angered as it might be called, but it could not change the fact that Sakura was hurting. Hurt pride and face. This month is just not going well for Sakura. She decided she needed to take a shower. Sakura felt disgusted by just being in her own skin. After being in this room for a couple of days, she just reeked.

Sakura lifted herself off the floor, every muscle screamed in agony. She knew that this shower would help her out. She would feel less dirty inside and out. It also didn't help that she had nothing to wear. All her kunoichi gear was grimy. She made her way across the room and stalked into the bathroom. Oh, she was still fuming about her loss. That guy didn't even fight like Kakashi.

"_Which proves my point even more, I need to find a way out of here, and fast,"_ thought Sakura. This place wasn't safe, and she had let her guard down. Big time.

When Sakura reached the bathroom, she saw a bundle of clothe with paper on top. Sitting on the dark black tile of the sink. The note said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry once again of striking you on your beautiful face. I hope this gift will make up for it. _

The note wasn't signed but Sakura knew it was from anyway. Sakura took a look of this "so-called" gift. He gave her two plush black towels. He also gave her a plain white kimono.

The bathroom accessories were enough though to make her less hostile. Instead she was in a neutral mad mood, but she was still upset that this creep punched her lights out. Sakura started running the water for her bath, since this bathroom did not have a shower head.

As the water ran, Sakura started to peel off her layers of her kunoichi outfit. She zipped off her dark pink shirt. She had black mesh and her dark pink bra underneath. She lifted the mesh off her head. The next item of undressing was her black shorts and tan skirt. She unzipped both items of clothing and they both fell to the floor.

Sakura observed that the water was getting high, she turned the faucet off. She removed her last two matching articles of clothing and proceeded to climb into the tub. Sakura sank into the warm water, and then finally went underwater to wet her hair.

Once Sakura thought she was clean enough, she pulled herself out of the water. She took those black fluffy towels and wrapped one around her body. The other towel was for her hair. Sakura was finally relaxed, and the tension easing away until she heard a click.

Sakura was thrown into the chains all the way from the bathroom. She sighed as Neji walked into the room. For once, this man was wearing short shorts. Clothes are clothes and Sakura had no room to complain. At least it was something, and not stark nakedness. There would be no way to handle seeing three guys naked in just one day. She would explode from embarrassment.

"Sakura," nodded Neji. Whoever is acting to be Neji, Naruto or even Kakashi-sensei knows what the hell they were doing. Neji always greeted Sakura like that, and sometimes he would add Sakura-san if he was mad. There was only a couple of times that Neji actually did get angry with her.

First temper tantrum, was her turning him down with taking the last step of their relationship. She realized there was no way that she could forget Sasuke, and in the chance that he would come back. She didn't want to seem unclean if he ever wanted her like 'that'. Her excuse to Neji was she wasn't ready. Which led to Neji asking her when she'll ever be ready, but he really didn't ask that politely. He called her a cock tease and stormed out of her apartment that night.

The last time was turning him down of a marriage proposal. Her reason of saying no, was, of course Sasuke again. What she told Neji was; he was pushing her way too fast. They have only been dating for two months. Besides it didn't help the relationship that she caught Neji with Tenten the next day. Sakura got in a lucky punch, considering Neji was shambling to get his pants on while explaining 'what was really going on.' After that, Sakura never wanted to date men ever again.

"Neji copycat," nodded back Sakura. They were having a staring contest. Sakura was getting a little cold now. Considering the shower was hot, but the blue clay against her back was ice cold. She really didn't want this man to take Neji's form. It was just unfair to her.

"Can you be someone else?" asked Sakura. She was seriously hoping that this man wasn't going to ask any details, but knowing him. He would.

"Why," asked 'Neji'. This person even had his still coldness personality down to a science. Whenever Sakura hugged Neji, it was like hugging a popsicle. Sakura decided to shock the 'Neji' out of him.

"We dated. He proposed. He cheated. I punched him into the netherworld. We broke up. The end," said Sakura. She couldn't help but to leave the bitterness in her voice. Yeah, she hates him now, but it still hurt.

"Did you love him," asked Neji. He started walking towards her, almost carefully. He was feeling a blender full of emotions. He was curious on how far that prince got with his woman. He was peeved that his woman didn't wait for him, and he wanted to be her first kiss.

"No, I didn't," said Sakura. She watched the man stop in front of her and squat down.

"Do you love someone else?" asked Neji. His nerves were killing him. He was hoping for his name to come out of her lips.

"Yes," replied Sakura. She had no idea why she was being so honest. Maybe it was because he was in the form of Neji. She had lied about how she truly felt in their relationship, and maybe it's the whole coming clean thing to him. She watched the man bring his face closer to her. His forehead resting on hers.

"Who?" whispered Neji on Sakura's lips. "Just who are you in love with?"

Sakura was having a moment to herself. Did she really want to tell this stranger who she's in love with? Answer was, no, not really, but this Neji seemed nice, and honest. Just what she needed and wanted.

"_Remember Sakura, it's just an act. He wants to knock you up. First thing he wants is your trust," _thought Sakura.

"Shikamaru," replied Sakura.

~Kelso's here. Hope you guys like. Please review if you want to. I'm not forcing. I'm just happy your reading it. :)


	7. Lover

~Kelso here. Sorry it took me soo long. I had dinner, then I playing with my baby bird. Then I wanted to make this chapter longer by a lot of requests. I really tried, but I don't want to add to much in one chapter. I want to keep you guys coming. Like I said before- Reviews, good or bad are welcome. Now it may take me awhile for Chappie 8, I want it to be good. So, yeah, please wait patiently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Recap:"**Who?" whispered 'Neji' on Sakura's lips. "Just who are you in love with?"

"Shikamaru," replied Sakura.

**Chapter 7- Lover**

Oh man, this 'Neji' was pissed. He stormed out with a rage that would put Sakura to shame. Slammed the door behind him, and turned the key. He really didn't want to free her tonight. Instead, he wanted to take her, and make her his.

"_Shikamaru? That cloud-loving, lazy sidekick!"_ he thought. He was not a very happy camper. Of course, who wouldn't be if his woman fell in love with another person? Technically, it was his fault for leaving her behind, but he wouldn't ever admit that out loud in a dozen years.

Sakura was left in the room by herself. She couldn't understand why the man was so angry for. Besides, the plus side was he wasn't in the room to act like Neji anymore. She sighed. Truly hoping that this man was done visiting for the day. She got up and tucked herself into bed. She was really done with this place, with this man, and with this offer. In no time, Sakura was passed out sleeping. Dreaming of her home, her fish, dreaming about punching Neji, dreaming about a day that Sasuke will come home.

He was mad, he was angry, and it was his fault. It was taking all that he had not to storm into her room, and kiss her memories of every man that ever touched her away. He had it bad for Sakura, hell maybe he was even in love with her. Jealous was a green-eyed monster, and Sasuke was the puppet. As he strolled into his room, his anger evaporated. Sasuke walked into his room and skills as a ninja made him realized he wasn't alone. Creeping out the shadow, Karin shows herself.

"Sasuke-kun, Where were you?" asked Karin. Karin knew perfectly well where he was. He was in the room that she was forbidden to enter. He actually threaten her life if she dared to enter. She saw him carry the pink-haired woman in his arms. Watched him lovingly look at her. It was love. It was his obession.

"That's none of your business, Karin," snapped Sasuke. He was tired of her questions, tired her antics, he was just tired, and definitely tired of her nagging. It was an emotional day. He didn't want to hear Karin's screechy voice speak.

"What does she have that I don't Sasuke-kun? Huh? What does she have!" screamed Karin. She has been pleading Sasuke to let her give him heirs. Watching him leave every night naked as a different man. Then watching him come back with a look in his eyes. Karin was just well, jealous. Jealous that another woman has her man's heart. Jealous that maybe, just maybe that woman knows how his body feels. Jealous that she may never get that pleasure. Though by the looks of, nothing is going far, but Karin can't help the way she feels about him. She wants more, and he won't let her have it.

"Karin, get out," snapped Sasuke. "I won't ask you again, I'll just throw you out, and that's tame for what I could do." Sasuke gave her the famous Uchiha death glare. He knew that would send shivers down her spine. He has had years to perfect it.

"Fine. Sasuke, you always have me. If she doesn't work, you always have…," Karin started saying.

"Karin," said Sasuke. He put all the rage and annoyance into that one word.

With that one word, Karin stormed out of the room. She was hurt, jealous, pissed, and now she wants revenge. Revenge on him, revenge on her, Karin just needed a plan.

Sasuke knew that Karin has been here. With him, but it was just something about Sakura. Her innocent eyes, her sultry body, her feisty attitude; he wanted her. He didn't mean to kidnap her. He just watched her fly through the trees, just power and beauty radiating through her. He wanted her and now he has her. In a way, he felt bad for taking her from her life. He was hoping she would stay, once she would figure out who he was. He truly hoped she loved him, and not the cloud-lover.

He came up with a plan for tomorrow; he'll put this woman through the test. For now, it was time to sleep.

The next day Sakura woke up with shock. For once she didn't get snatched by the chains. Realizing she had time to burn; she made the bed and tidied the room. Then she heard the usual click and hum, and she was thrown into the chains again.

"Hey babe," greeted Shikamaru. He strolled into the room, with his usual slouch and relaxed personality. Shikamaru was of course naked, as any other man was.

Sakura cringed; she knew this was going to happen. Personally, she never wanted to see her best friend's man in the buff. If can survive this and live to tell the tale, there is no way in hell she's telling Ino. She'll kill her.

"You don't act like him. Please change into someone else," explained Sakura. She so did not want to see this man naked. He was the one to heal Ino, to help her in places in heart that Sakura couldn't touch. She loved the man for giving Ino back to her. Sakura loved Shikamaru for saving Ino's heart.

"Why, isn't he your lover?" spat Shikamaru. God, he was jealous. He was mad with jealously. He wanted to kill this man, and he wanted his woman back. "Don't you miss him? Don't you want him IN YOUR ARMS?" shouted Shikamaru. He threw the nightstand across the room. He was in rage, imaging what that man to her, his hands touching her, caressing her.

"Why do you care?" asked Sakura. She was shocked, that he was so angry. She had no idea why he was so angry.

"Why?" He had to laugh, it was so pathetic. He was pathetic. "Why? Sakura, I LOVE you! That's why. I can't stand the thought of any man but ME touching you!" Screamed Shikamaru. He couldn't help it, he stalked towards her, tilted her head. He kissed her. Passionately, commanding, he wanted to prove she was his and no one else or else.

~Kelso here. I hoped you like. Please Review, or feedback if you want. Like I said before, it may take me a few days for chapter 8. By tomorrow is my day off work, so we'll play it by ear.


	8. His Obsession

Kelso here. It's about 1 in the morning here, but once I get an idea, it has to go down on paper/computer whatever works. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review or give feedback- Good or bad. It's all good to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 8- His Obsession**

**Recap:**He kissed her. Passionately, commanding, he wanted to prove she was his and no one else or else.

Sakura was having trouble comprehending what the hell was going on. This man claims he loves her. This man currently caressing her lips with his. Wait what? Sakura couldn't help but to kiss this man back. He was the man that lit her fire. Though, the fact that he kidnapped her and stripped for her still disturbed her. Majorly. She felt like she knew him. She felt like it met to be. She knew exactly who she was kissing. She broke the kiss to say his name. To be sure it was him. To say it aloud.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. She was afraid. Afraid to say his name too loud then just to find out it wasn't true. That he wasn't here, in front of her, just to find out it was just a dream.

There was a poof of white clouds when the air cleared, there was her prince. He was passionately staring at her. He wanted to claim her. He kissed her again, and again. Then he laughed joyously. He was happy. It was the first time since his family was killed; he was content. He was finally at peace.

Sakura smiled at him. She was joyful. The man of her dreams finally wanting her back. She hugged him. Sakura realized Sasuke was naked.

"You're naked!"exclaimed Sakura. She roamed her eyes over her man. 'Her man,' Sakura really liked the sound of that. She saw him; he was made porcelain marble with obsidian eyes and matching hair. He was the most handsome man in Konoha. No wonder all the girls had a crushes on him when they were kids.

She caressed his cheek tracing her fingers along his cheekbones. She took her thumb to stroke his bottom lip. She pecked him a kiss than starting leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. She started to suck on his collarbone.

"Sakura, don't," gasped Sasuke. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back. She's a beautiful woman, the only woman he's ever wanted. He cupped her face, tilting it, and then finally pressing his lips against her puffy, bruised ones. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and they fought for dominance. Sakura gave into his power, his commanding presence. Just another part that she loved of him.

Sasuke made his way down to her ear. Lightly kissing, and caressing, and touching her careful as she might break. With these tender touches Sakura knew she was going to explode. Every touch he gave her, every caress, was sending shockwaves to her core.

"Sasuke, I can't," gasped Sakura. Sakura's heartbeat was on an overload. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. She didn't want it to be right away. She wanted it to be, well perfect. It was so cliché, but she wanted him to make love to her. Not just a "Wham-bam-thank you madam" as Ino would put it. She knew she had to wait; she didn't just want a one month offer. She wanted a whole life offer.

"Sakura. I won't hurt you…"explained Sasuke. He was just having control issues, but he didn't want rush her. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to claim her. She was his obsession. His only.

"Sasuke, can you wait until tomorrow?" asked Sakura. Sakura was nervous now, and she'll be nervous when they get ready to make love. She knew she wasn't ready right then, but she didn't know how much of a difference a day would be. Hopefully, he would understand her decision.

"Okay until tomorrow then," agreed Sasuke. He smiled at her, pecked a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to return to my room, good night Sakura. I love you," said Sasuke. He walked out of her room, and she heard a click.

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura whispered in the dark. She was finally left alone. Sakura was nervous and eager for tomorrow, but she knew she needed to rest up. Sakura changed into the white kimono, blessing the heaven's that her black towel hadn't fallen off. She tucked, and nestled herself into bed, wondering what the hell is going to happen next?

Is she going to stay with Sasuke or will she leave to go back home? She knew that there was no way for Sasuke to come back home unless he was pardoned. Which wouldn't happen, it would be just her luck if Sasuke came back to be put to death. She wouldn't let that happen. Sakura finally dozed off to so many thoughts dancing in her head.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sakura heard a noise. She heard a click, but no chains? I guess he figured there was no need for them now. He trusted her to stay.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked sleepily. She thought they agreed to wait until tomorrow.

"_Technically, it is tomorrow,"_ thought Sakura. There was no way Sasuke would do something so….sneaky. Sakura rubbed her eyes clean from sleep and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway framed with light.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Sakura. She was so confused at this moment. Why was he here?

"It's my room, I can be here if I want to," snapped Sasuke.

"_What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?"_ thought Sakura. She saw the nasty looking smug look on his face, she knew it from childhood. Sasuke was hurting her feelings. She let him down softly, and he understood, so why was he being nasty?

"Sasuke, talk to me," said Sakura. She wanted to make sure everything was okay. That everything was perfect like it was a few hours ago.

"I want you to leave, you stupid bitch. I want you gone. Whatever I said to you earlier, forget it. I don't want a weakling like you. You're annoying," snapped Sasuke.

Sakura acted like she was struck. 'You're annoying,' was the worst thing he could have said to her. That is the same words he said to her before he left her ten years ago. The only thing she remembered of that night was 'Thank you' and wham; he left her on a bench that night. That one phrase broke her heart in two.

"_The ones you love can always hurt you the deepest" _thought Sakura.

"Sasuke, is this what you want? Do you really want me to leave?" Sakura asked attentively. If shit was going downhill, she did not want to hear his answer.

"Of course. Now get out, annoying woman or I'll throw you out," snapped Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted this, Sakura could live. Hell she has been living without him for about ten now, so why should one day change his mind? Sakura knew she was right all along, he just wants an heir.

"Okay, I'll go," said Sakura. She was putting up a strong front. She never cries in front of anybody anymore. She will not let Sasuke have more tears, not after all the ones she has shed, he would not have these. No matter how hard her heart was breaking. Sakura shed the rest of her sleep away, and gathered her gear and walked out past him. Sakura stopped in the hallway, turned around and said…

"Sasuke I love you, and that won't ever," Sakura said sadly. No matter how tough her defenses were. One, just one tear trailed its way down her face.

"Sakura, you're annoying," replied Sasuke. With that sentence, Sakura took off running. She never wanted to see Sasuke Uchiha as long as she lived.

With Sakura out of view, there was a poof of smoke. Karin had the hugest smirk on her face. Karin walked into Sakura's room, and another poof happened. There was 'Sakura' standing in the middle of the room with the smirk on her face. It seemed out place for an innocent person like Sakura, but Karin didn't care. As long as she gets Sasuke. That's all that matters.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day" _thought Karin.

~Kelso here. Hope you like. It may take me all day to write chappie 9, but I'll get it up asap when I do finish it. Please review or give feedback or what such. I'm just happy that y'all are reading it.


	9. Gone

~Kelso in the 's Chappie 9. I'll get chappie 10 up as soon I'm done with it. Please review and/ or add feeback it's up to you. I love all the comments guys. I didn't think that this story would get much notice. Thank you! Just to warn you, if you are a Karin fan. Sorry. Enjoy reading. Oh, the story will probably end with chappie 11 or 12. Depending on how much is planned out in my head. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto any. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 9- Gone**

**Recap:** After a midnight visit from Sasuke, Sakura runs to freedom. Karin takes Sakura's place in her bedroom. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day," thought Karin.

Sasuke bolted upright with eagerness. Today is the day that he claims his woman as his. No other man will be able to touch her. Sasuke pulled himself out of his bed in front of his nightstand. He pulled to drawer open to present, well a present. There was a petite looking box, that when woman see they would be ecstatic. The box was small enough to carry fine jewelry, and of course, it was carrying such.

He opened the box see if the ring was okay. The simple nervousness. The man jiggers that men would get when proposing to the woman they love. Oh course Sasuke was nervous, but as bullheaded as he was, there was no way he would admit it, not even in hell. He hopes that Sakura would be pleased with it. Hell he knows that he is. His two favorite colors were a part of it, just another way to let strangler men know to keep their hands off of her. The biggest gem was black onyx, surrounded by smaller dark blue topaz gems on each side. He knew the ring was simple. Sakura will love it. Mainly because it was from him.

He snapped the lid closed, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to fudge this up just because he smelled bad. Sasuke didn't fool around. Just cleaning the bits that mattered and some bits that just have natural odor to them. He definitely did wash his hair; the water did not tame the chicken butt hair. Sasuke didn't care, hell he gave up as a kid. Why would he worry that his hair looked like a chicken butt now? Ten extra years of maturity.

Sasuke stalked into his room naked thinking of what to wear. He never worried about clothes before or what he looked like. Sakura loved him for him. Moodiness, chicken butt and all. Sticking with 'Sakura would love him anyways,' he dressed in his usual attire. He traded that ugly looking dress that Orochimaru made him wear to his preference of a dark blue shirt and white pants. Sasuke realized this was probably the first time he wore this much clothing around Sakura. He ditched the shirt.

Sasuke, with ring in tow made his way to his beloved Sakura. He stalked down the hallway with a fast walk. His nervous were killing him. He reached her door in no time and turned put the key in. He didn't turn it, for there was no need for chains anymore. The door cracked open.

"_I thought I locked the door last night,"_ thought Sasuke. There were only two people who had a key. Him and Karin. He knew perfectly well that Karin would never fuck around with this room after he threatened her. Besides the only reason why Sasuke had been locking the door was to keep people out. Not to keep Sakura in.

He walked into the room to find Sakura asleep in the bed. He slowly made his way to her bedside. To be careful not to wake her up. He was more or less surprise she didn't hear the key slip into the lock. Sakura was always more aware of her surroundings, and well, prettier when she slept.

Sasuke watch as Sakura was spread eagle, snoring, and itching everywhere. Her sleeping habits had Sasuke a little taken aback. What he remembers of her during missions as a children. She was a delicate sleeper. She was so quiet; Kakashi had to check on her every so often to make sure she was alive. This so wasn't the case.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. He would have touched her awake, but he so didn't want to. Right now she grossed him out. She didn't stir. She definitely was suppose to be a better kunoichi then this. Hell, her reputation of killing Satsori spread like wildfire. It made her a very dangerous woman.

"Sakura," said Sasuke a little louder this time. Sakura never tried his patience like this, she knew better. What with knowing him from childhood and all.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Oh yeah, he was getting annoyed. He was famous after all for his short temper.

"Oh! Hum, yeah, good morning Sasuke-kun," chirped Sakura. Sasuke's eyes got a little larger. She hadn't used that suffix for ten years. Not even last night. Sasuke's eyes squinted; he knew she was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it now.

"Sakura, I tried three times to get your attention," stated Sasuke. He was mad, but not pissed. What happened to his lovey-dovey mood that he woke up with this morning? Oh, yeah, snore-zilla.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I was really tired, and I figure I had to rest up for today," said 'Sakura' while wiggling her eyebrows. Karin was so proud of herself. Plus she was super excited, if only she can keep this act up. Sasuke will be hers.

"Sakura, go shower," said Sasuke. He was so annoyed. She didn't affect him at all like this last night. He was disgusted by her flirting. If that what he wants to call it. It was so revolting; he had the urge to kill her. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"_Ah, ha," _thought Sasuke.

'Sakura' pulled the covers away, to reveal her naked body. Karin scoffed. There was no way she was wasting time showering when she could seduce Sasuke and get it over with.

Sasuke glimpsed an eyeful of Sakura's naked body. He knew he should react, just to play along. Sasuke Uchiha was not stupid, he was pissed. His anger ruled him over more so than Karin's plan.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke. Oh he was pissed, but he was careful. He didn't want her to know what he had planned for her.

"Well, Sasuke-kun," sweetly said Sakura. "I was hoping to skip the shower, and have you make love to me now." As she was talking 'Sakura' made her way over to where Sasuke stood.

He was hypnotized, he'll admit that. It wasn't Karin, but it was Sakura's body that got him, well excited. He didn't hide it. Hell, it only proved that Sakura was the only woman for him.

"Sakura, I don't think that would a good idea," stated Sasuke. Oh, he knows that his opening would be coming soon. Then she'll regret ever coming into this room.

Sakura reached on tiptoe, pressing 'Sakura's' body against his bare chest and whispered against Sasuke lips, "Why?"

Sasuke shuttered. He did not like Karin that close to his body. Especially around his mouth. Every part of him belonged to Sakura. Not her.

"Because," Sasuke whispered back. "You're not Sakura." With Sasuke saying that, he punched Karin across the room into the blue clay wall.

There was a poof. Karin dazed and naked, and pissed that her plan fell through. Karin knew at the beginning of her plan that death was an option. She knew what was coming, and didn't try to stop it. To go against Sasuke's orders is death, but she rather die by his hand.

Sasuke was pissed. His main concern was Sakura. Did Karin kill her? Did she kill his beloved out of jealously? Did she do worst? Did she hand his innocent blossom to the men around the base? Did Karin leave her there to get violated? All those question, all his fears. He will not, could not let Karin live. All he needed to know was which method is he going to use.

"Karin," said Sasuke. He stalked over to her, picked Karin up by her throat. He asked one question, and one question alone, and then Karin will get her judgment.

"Yes?" Karin straggled out. She knew it was coming to an end. Her love was going to kill her. At least she would get to see him as see died.

"Where is she?" asked Sasuke. All his rage, all his madness, all fears for Sakura was in those three words.

"Gone," Karin sputtered out. He was choking her. Her world was swimming. She was getting dizzy.

"Last time. Karin. Last time, WHERE IS SHE!" bellowed Sasuke. He wanted to kill her now and get it over with. This creature, this lowly woman did not need to live. He was waiting, and he, as an Uchiha, was not very patient man at all.

Karin choked out four words before Sasuke choked the life out of her.

"I let her go."

~Kelso again. Sorry again to all the Karin fans. I don't like her, and so I killed her. But that's just my opinion. Thanks for reading and please look forward to ch 10 of OMO. Review/ add feedback if you like.


	10. Ice and Snow

Here's Chapter 10. It's a downer. Sorry. Oh, if you got an email or something that I had chappie 10 already up. My bad. I didn't like it and made some changes. So sorry for any confusion. Hope you guys like. Please Review/ give feedback. I'm thinking about ending it about ch 15 or so. Would that be to long? Would you guys still read it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together, but I don't. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 10- Ice and Snow**

**Recap:**Karin choked out four words before Sasuke choked the life out of her. "I let her go."

Sasuke dropped Karin's body. He wanted nothing to do with it again and then he bolted out the door. The chased after her, for her love and their happiness together was on, and Sasuke was ready for the challenge. He was on mission. He needed to see her. Needed to tell her. He needed to save her.

All Sakura saw was trees. Trees this and trees that. They looked blurry with all the tears pouring down her face. Sakura lost her foot again, and tripped on a root of a tree.

"_Fucking tree,"_ thought Sakura.

Sakura dropped to her knees. It was the twentieth time already. With being depleted of chakra and emotional. She just couldn't handle anything right now, even her own body. She stopped to rest. Balling her eyes out, crying her heart out, and mourning his loss. Then she was just tired. Tired of it, tired of crying, tired of life. Then Sakura suddenly stood.

Sakura was pissed. _"When in doubt, get angry,"_ thought Sakura. It was her own damned fault that she got played like that. That he claimed that he finally loved her. That they were going to be together. That he wanted her, in every way, shape and form. It was her fault for believing his lies. That he broke her heart out of some twisted game. He spoon-fed her everything she wanted to hear. Hell, maybe he was going to rape her after all, but she just woke up in time. She couldn't stand it. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with men ever again. It was her fault for believing lies.

Sakura started running. She was running for herself. Running even when her muscles screamed in agony. She was running bring herself back from the brink. When Sasuke left her as a child, she moped, and cried. It took everyone to bring her back. Depression was a bitch, and Sakura was the person it rained on. Depression wanted to eat her from the inside out. She was a desert, a fine wine to fuck with. Her life was in the shreds. There was no hope for nothing. She was becoming an empty glass. She had nobody to help her now. Nobody was here to stitch up her heart, and to give her soul back. She stopped running. She did the only thing that would her feel, she punched a tree. She punched it until her knuckles were raw. She punched it until all emotions slid away. She felt light. Like no could ever hurt her again. Sakura knew she didn't want to cry anymore. The best therapy was to get strong.

"_Never again! I will make myself strong! Then I'll kick his ass!"_ thought Sakura. Anger could only drive her so far. Anger couldn't hold her together. Her anger slipped away. All she felt was cold. He wanted her to leave. He didn't leave her. She wanted to either love him or kill him. That's how angry she was. She wouldn't go back to her weak self. She won't mourn his lost; it was his lost for passing her up. For hating her, for chasing her out of his life, for stealing her heart, then breaking it. Sakura ran again. She ran faster than she ever ran before. At least without chakra. She ran back to her life. Back from her mission. Sakura ran to Konoha, it hopes to never see him again. Never again.

One month later:

"Sakuraaaaa!" shouted Naruto. "Wait up!" Sakura didn't want to see Naruto or anyone really. It was one month that day since she was kidnapped, it was one month since she saw Sasuke. She didn't want company.

"Sakuraaaaa!" desperately shouted Naruto. Sakura was getting fed up. It's been a mile now, and Naruto was still following her home. Couldn't he notice that she doesn't want to be bothered?

"SAKURAAAA!" bellowed Naruto. Oh she was mad. Anger and coldness was all that she seemed to feel. Now she knew how Sasuke felt as a child. Sakura's heart cords painfully twitched just by his name. She was still not over him. She highly doubted that she would ever forget him. She would grow old alone. Sakura came to terms with that.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO!" screamed Sakura. She didn't mean to shout at Naruto, but the coldness in her body said otherwise. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to see Naruto happiness leaking through his pores. Hell, he had a reason to be happy. Hinata had a bouncing baby boy. With blonde hair just like Naruto. She wanted nothing to do with happiness. She wanted nothing to do with anybody.

"Sakura, I didn't mean…I was told by Shikamaru that Tsunade wanted you in the hospital," explained Naruto. Naruto knew that Sakura has never been the same since she was kidnapped. She was snow and ice. Cold, frigid, and hard. She was no longer the blossom of Konoha. She was no longer the sun. Something happened to her, nobody knows. All Naruto knows is what she wrote in her report. It gave nothing away. Whatever she was holding onto, it was killing her. Inside and outside.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly. He knew that he was going to face something similar to her wrath. He was going to be dismissed by her. Like he has been, for this month.

"Yes?" asked Sakura. She had a feeling what was going to be said. She didn't need help. She didn't need saving. She was stronger alone. Alone, so no one could hurt her again.

"If you need to talk, everyone is here. We care Sakura. We hate to see you like this," offered Naruto. He was waiting for the dismissal.

"I don't want to talk about Naruto," simply said Sakura. Naruto has been nagging her and nagging her like he used to do as they were children. Sakura's tainted heart twitched. Even the childhood things reminded her. Did he touch everything in her memories? Why did a simple thing like childhood make her heart twitch? Oh she knew the answer; she'll never simply say it aloud. It was forbidden. Why even this town 'he' touched. It hasn't been happy here for her since she got back

"But," stated Naruto. He shook his head. There was no sense in fighting her. No sense in prying out the story. She was hurting, and he knew it. Oh how he knew it. "Sakura, if you change your mind, you know which house is mine," said Naruto.

There would be no way Sakura would go over the Hyuga residents, not with all the happiness around like a sick disease. She wouldn't plague everyone there with her coldness. There was no point. No point in anything.

"Thanks Naruto," said Sakura. She didn't even try for a pathetic smile like she would have as a child. There was no point in pretending. Everyone could tell she was different. That she was suffering, and didn't want to drag anyone down with her. She waved at Naruto and started walking to the hospital. She could feel him watching her back. Watching her walking away.

"_That's right. I'm strong," _thought Sakura. Sakura knew it was a lie. She didn't want to admit differently. This little lie was holding her delicately, softly together. If she would ever say it wasn't true. Her whole world would crash, and then who would save her?

Watching Sakura walk away, he saw the dark cloud that followed her. The cloud that she was hold oh so tightly to, like it was her life line. Maybe it was. Maybe it was her new best friends, and her new teachers and her new mother. Her depression was her new life. Sakura embraced it. She welcomed it. She loved it. She pushed everybody away. Him, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, and even her teacher, who was more of a mother to her. Naruto whispered in her direction, so low that she wouldn't have heard him. He wanted to help her. She wouldn't let him. Only one man in the world could.

"I hope he can save you. I really do. For your sake, Sakura."

~Kelso out. I hope you like. Please review if you want to yadda yadda yadda. Please wait patiently for Chapter 11. Until then, Thanks for reading


	11. Save Me

Kelso here. Chapter 11 for you. Chapter 12 is coming up soon. More of Sakura moodiness. Sorry. Please Review, and blah blah blah.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 11- Save Me**

**Recap**:"I hope he can save you. I really do. For your sake, Sakura."

Sakura arrived at the hospital in a timely fashion. When she walked through those sliding glass she was expecting a slow day. Not a lot missions end in the middle of the week. So there aren't a lot of patients, unless Naruto did something stupid again. Sakura hasn't seen much of Naruto in the hospital, maybe he knows that this is her fortress and he can't touch her. Touch, the one simple word. Brings back feelings of kisses, of caresses, of touches. Sakura didn't want to remember. She blocked it out. Shutting off the playing button in her head.

Instead of being slow, the hospital was a tidal wave of people. They crashed into one another, talking echoing like the sounds of waves. Some were happily laughing, other were whispering, and some people were yelling, arguing. Sakura turned her head to where a man was shouting "He should be put to death!" Oh, yeah, a lot of people were screaming. Her head started to pound. A sign of the worst to come. A headache.

There were swarms of different people. A lot of different people. ANBU, medics, integrators, even some nurses fawning over something. Sakura parted traffic just by walking. Sakura knew what people had said about her when she returned. Some people welcomed her back with open arms, but most people stare like she has a second head. Rumors started to fly. It's surprising really. Surprising of what rumors people could come up with.

One was, she was kidnapped by enemy country, and had her soul sucked out, and now she was a puppet for them. Which is possible, but only two men know that secret. One's dead and another is an ally. The second rumor was gang-rape. That one wasn't so impressive. It was more gruesome than anything. The last rumor to fly around like a pest was Orochimaru and her. What was funny though, nobody knew.

Nobody has the real story. Many people had thought the worst. Of course, with Sakura. She didn't give a shit. Not them, not about the rumors. Her goal everyday is to keep herself together and help people. Ironic, that she can help people. That she wants to help people, but she can't even help herself. In her mind, Sakura knows that she likes to be broken. She likes being cold. Hell, she got a promotion for it after she returned.

Sakura was the head honcho. She ran the hospital, it was her world. She had the hospital, and home. Home and hospital. She didn't have much of life before, and now that she's back. Nothing was in it. She made her way through the massive swarm to get the stairs. She opened the door making her way for Tsunade's office. Technically, it was her office, but when Tsunade was in the hospital, it's Tsunade's.

More times out of ten, Sakura found Tsunade drinking sake the office or even gambling. Sakura had to kick her out. Sakura climbed up the stairs, wondering why the hell she was called back in so soon. As Sakura reached the floor she needed, she tried opening the door. The door said pull and she tried pulling. Still nothing. So Sakura pulled the door all her strengthen, and it flew open with three strangers spilled onto the floor. She looked up from the people she was playing tug-a-war with to find this level was as packed as the entry level.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ thought Sakura. She wasn't mad, or even upset. She felt nothing, and that made her smile. Sakura tried making her way through the crowd, but wasn't going anywhere. All she was getting was an annoying throb to her temple. Her headache just added to the piss poor mood that she been in. That headache could be blamed for what she said next,

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Sakura. Oh, yeah. She was the boss man. Lady. The crowd parted like a sea, whispers floating among them. She walked by, people staring, talking, and looking away. They were afraid, and they should be. Once Sakura made it to her office, she turned around to the crowd said,

"Just what in the hell are you looking at? Nurses! Doctors! Do your job! If anyone doesn't need to be in this hospital right at this moment, get the hell out. I want this hallway cleared when I come out this door. Understand?" asked Sakura. Every person, big or small nodded. They all had similar expressions. Wide eyes, dropped mouth, shocked on their faces. It entertained a dark place in Sakura's heart, and she didn't like it.

She yanked the door open, and there was Tsunade waiting for her at her desk. As usual, with a bottle of sake.

"Sakura, I thought I heard you coming," said Tsunade. Tsunade just didn't know how to break the news. If anyone could handle it, it would be Sakura. Her level- headed Sakura.

"I think everybody in Suna heard me," stated Sakura. She really just wanted Tsunade to get the point and be done with it.

"True, Sakura...I know that you're hurting, and that you're keeping it to yourself. There is no sense in that. It's foolishness. You need to talk to someone Sakura," explained Tsunade. Tsunade was worried this young woman, this woman that she looked as a daughter.

"Tsunade I'm fine. Now, let's get to the point, why am I here?" asked Sakura. She did not need another person preaching happiness to her. Happiness was a foreign word on the tip of her tongue. Happiness is a gift that Sakura does not have.

"Okay, well, since you're impatient I going to ask you some serious questions to see if you can handle what I'm going to tell you," said Tsunade. "Don't even try fighting me on this Sakura, I am Hokage. My word is law."

"Fine, ask away," shrugged Sakura. She was done fighting. Done. If Tsunade wants to hear the truth, so let it be heard.

"Were you raped on your mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Hell no. I would kill him," replied Sakura.

"Do you know who kidnapped you for a month?" asked Tsunade. She did not want to mess this up. Sakura was almost being too cooperative right now.

"Yes," stated Sakura. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Was it Sasuke Uchiha?" questioned Tsunade.

Sakura cringed. She knew that was going to be the next question. Sakura answered it anyways.

"Yes," stated Sakura.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Tsunade. This question made Sakura laugh. Not joyously, but bitterly.

"Technically, no. Emotionally yes. Oh god yes," cried Sakura. She fell to her knees with her hands covering her face. He had hurt her so terribly. All her emotions flew back from the night.

"Sakura," commanded Tsunade. This was good for her. He will heal her. They will be happy damn it! "I have a mission for you."

"What will you have of me Hokage?" asked Sakura. She was hoping a place far far away. That would be good.

"Your mission is taking care of Sasuke Uchiha in Room 203," stated Tsunade. "You will provide food, shelter, and everything he wants until I see the mission fit."

Sakura ran. She ran out the room. She ran with the same speed that she ran before. Surprisingly, everybody cleared the hallway. They took her for her word. That pleased her. She ran to Room 203, and jerked the door open.

She was blinded momentarily by sunset. There he was. The man who broke her heart. She choked a little. Her heart thrown into her chest. The man she loved staring at her and said,

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Then Sakura fainted. In her heart, she was screaming,

"_Save me."_

Kelso out. Hope you like. It may take me a few days to do ch 12. I'm getting a little brain dead or I'm hungry. Thanks for reading. Please Review if you want to.


	12. Forgive Me

Here's Kelso again. Chappie 12 is up and running. I hope you like it. Please review/ give feedback. I'll get Chappie 13 as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 12- Forgive Me**

**Recap: **"Save Me!" Sakura's heart screamed. She saw the man that she never wanted to see again

Sasuke watched as his cherry blossom falling to the floor. He shot up with amazing speed. He caught her at the last moment. Sasuke loved the feeling of her in his arms. He loved everything about her. She was his everything. Is his everything. He scooped her up, and laid her onto his hospital bed. He was expecting any reaction but this one. He would wait, like he did for the month she got back. He needed to explain. She needed to hear it. Needs to hear it. If she wants to move on alone, well, he won't let her. She was his. His everything. His obsession. His one and only true love.

Sakura's eyes shuttered. She knew she wasn't home, or alone for that matter. She could feel him. Sense him. Smell him. She could feel him staring. He was everything to her. The one man that broken her. The one man she doesn't want to see. Couldn't see more like it. She spent the last month rebuilding all her defenses. All her walls. Just looking at him, just a glace, and she got her heart back again. She felt someone touching her. Tucking her lose strands of hair behind her ear. She knew who. Her skin was on fire, tingling core. Teasing her. Making her want him.

"Sasuke. Stop touching me," demanded Sakura. She wanted him to stop. She didn't know much longer she could resist him. He was her weakness and her strength. Sakura could feel her cold heart warming up to his touches. She would not be crushed again, to have nobody to save her.

"Sakura," stated Sasuke. Sasuke tilted her head to have full eye contact. He knew that she didn't want to hear, but he will make her listen. No matter what. He would make her listen. "I want you to listen to me. No interrupting. Understand?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded her head; she got a little dizzy from the motion. She would listen. She couldn't refuse him. She couldn't say no while looking into his eyes. She knew how he felt about her. She knew. It brought fire to her icy heart. She would not and could not fall apart now.

"Sakura, who let you go that night?" asked Sasuke. He had an inkling of what Karin had done. Hell, she probably got the idea from him.

"You," Sakura simply stated. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to be here. In front of her. She closed her eyes hard enough, he would be a dream. A very handsome, perfect dream.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how to explain to Sakura without giving her the wrong idea. He tried anyways,

"It wasn't me," said Sasuke. He saw her eyes squint, and he knew that Sakura didn't believe him.

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings Sasuke," stated Sakura. Oh she was done with his shit. She was done. She yanked her chin out of his grasp. Sakura flipped off the covers. She couldn't help but to notice how the sheets even smelled like him. There was no escaping him, but she sure as hell to put up one hell of a fight.

At this point, Sasuke was fuming. His ridiculous woman was being bullheaded. He got sick of it. He grabbed pinning her down to the hospital bed. Oh, he was mad. He would make his woman listen.

"SAKURA! Listen to me, you stubborn ass woman!" bellowed Sasuke. His hands pinning her arms above her head. He shoved his hips between her legs. He wasn't in the mood to get kneed in the balls.

"Stubborn! Who the hell gives you the right to call me…," yelled Sakura. Sasuke was frustrated. He did the only thing that would quiet her, and would shock her.

Sasuke kissed her lovingly.

With Sasuke's kiss. Sakura's heart was free. All the coldness, the frigidness left her. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Her smile was like the sun. In turn made Sasuke smiled. He loves her, and she knew it. With one kiss between them, the past was put behind them. They were met to be together.

"Sakura, I have something for you," said Sasuke. He was nervous. Maybe it was too soon to do this, but he had to. He had a feeling in his heart to do it.

Sakura watched Sasuke pull out a small box. Her heart started to pound. Her eyes followed him, and the box in his hands.

"Sakura, I love you. What happened that night was a team mate acting as me. She wanted you to go. I threaten her. She didn't listen," explained Sasuke. He knew that he was rambling. "Forget it; what I want to say is…

Sasuke went on one knee "Sakura, I love you. I will love you forever. I just don't want one month with you. I want a whole life offer. Will you be my wife?" asked Sasuke. He opened the box, to reveal his ring. God, he was nervous and eager. He was also confident. She loved him. Adored him since she was a child. He knew her answer, but he still wanted to her say it.

Sakura couldn't shake the surprise. Though the box and one knee was a huge hint of what he was planning. He was waiting for her to answer. The man she has been in love with for fifteen years. This was her dream come true.

"Yes!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke smiled gloriously. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He picked her up and spun her around. The love birds were finally together. Finally happy.

"Would Doctor Haruno come to the Head Office?" bellowed the intercom system.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to let him. As Sasuke could read her thought he said

"Go, Sakura. We have the rest of forever for us," smiled Sasuke. He didn't want her to leave, but people need her.

Sakura kissed Sasuke goodbye, and stalked out room; closing the door behind her. She ran to her office. Wondering what the huge problem was. Sakura walked into her office. Neji and Tsunade furiously talking.

"Sakura, Neji has a question for you, though it's not actually a question," Tsunade said angrily. Whatever it was, it had Tsunade pissed. If Tsunade was pissed, it wasn't good news for Sakura.

She looked at both of their faces. She looked at Tsunade first. She was angry. Even angry, Tsunade took a swig of sake out of the bottle. Tsunade never did that. Something was wrong.

Neji looked bland as usual. Never gave anything away.

"_Fucking human popsicle. Oh, yeah, she still hated him,"_ thought Sakura. Just seeing his nasty face put a sink in her stomach. She wasn't looking forward to this.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura. She knew that question would get Tsunade to talk.

"Sakura, if this was my choice; then you wouldn't be in this situation. I was order from the town's elders to cancel your mission, and to…," stumbled Tsunade. Sakura knew this wouldn't be good.

"And to what Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, the town elders order us to marry," said Neji. Sakura wasn't home. She wanted to run away, and drag Sasuke with her. This was unfair. She was pissed!

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura. She so wasn't going to have this.

"_Over my dead body!"_ thought Sakura.

Kelso again. I hope you like this chapter. I'm out for the night. Please Review if you want to. Thanks for reading!


	13. Twist of Fate

Kelso here. Here's chappie 13. Hope you like. I'll get chapter 14 up asap. I have to proof read. I've been slacking in that department. Please review/give feedback if you want to. I'm not forcing. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 13- Twist of Fate**

**Recap**:"Sakura, the town elders order us to marry," said Neji

She looked at Tsunade. She wouldn't look at her. She knew it was true. She didn't want to accept it. She couldn't accept it.

"Tsunade?" Sakura made her name a question. If anyone was looking out for Sakura's well-being, it would be Tsunade. Hell, Tsunade even knew about them. She wanted Sakura to be happy. Tsunade needed Sakura to be happy.

Tsunade moved her head up and down. The motion of yes. Up and down. She agreed. Confirming Sakura worst fear. It was true.

"I can't do anything Sakura. You know that," sadly said Tsunade. She was already grieving for her daughter. Her sun came back from the darkness just to have it engulf her in it. There would be no saving her. She, as Hokage could not stop it. The elders overruled her. Her Sakura, her daughter would be lost to everyone.

Sakura was seething in hatred. There was no way she would. No way would she marry the man she hated. She realized she had no choice in the matter, to go against the elders, is the death penalty. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if it meant death. Sasuke would save her. He alway did. She looked at Neji. The disgusting man. A pig of man. She did not want anything to do with him. She had to make something clear with him. To let him know, that anything he was thinking about. It would never happen. She walked to the man that she's forced to wed and said

"You won't touch me. Ever," threaten Sakura.

"They rather have me touch you Sakura, then that low-life Uchiha," smirked Neji. He knew the reasons why. He knew why this woman wouldn't sleep with him. It wasn't because of her high morals. It was because the Uchiha. It was a good thing that Neji's father was part of the elders. He would have this woman. She was the last one on his list. The one he most desired.

"He's a better man that you Neji. Why do you think our relationship didn't work? Huh? He has always had my heart, and he will always have everything of me," snapped Sakura.

"Not for too long," stated Neji.

"You will never touch me! EVER! As long as I live I will fight you," screamed Sakura.

"Sakura, you're not allowed to be with him! Get over it. Besides going against the elders, they will kill you. So it's either me or death. Your choice. To be honest, I rather have you. Only for your body," shrugged Neji.

"I rather die, before you ever get the chance to touch me," snapped Sakura.

"That could be arranged. You know Sakura. The best revenge of our break up would be seeing Uchiha's face when I take you in front of him," smirked Neji.

Sakura was left speechless. How dare he mention something like that? She passed Neji and stormed out of her office. She slammed the door behind her. She heard the door break and Neji laughter. He was laughing at her. She was pissed and angry. She was in typhoon of emotions. Hatred. Anger. Disgusted. The worst feeling of all of those emotions was torment. Torment for her. Torment for Sasuke. Sasuke. Knowing that she would have to tell Sasuke. Oh, Sakura's defrosted heart was aching. She has to tell him. To tell him, there was no happing ending after all.

Sakura dreadfully made her way to Sasuke's hospital room. She noticed two ANBU guards outside his room. Why all the guards? What was happening? She thought he was pardoned on all charges.

"Doctor Haruno. I'm here to check on my patient," stated Sakura. She had to play doctor. She couldn't let the guards know. She couldn't let them read her face, her eyes. The eyes were said to be keys to the soul. It took Sakura forever to block her emotions through her eyes. Hell, she was a crybaby. She knew it.

The guards moved away from the door. Trusting her of being able to handle her own. To being able to detain the patient if necessary. She grabbed the chart out the room and proceeded to enter. The chart was a prop to further strengthen her role as the doctor checking on her patient's well-being.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. He didn't want to tell her his bad news. "I have something that needs to be said."

Sakura knew that something was wrong. He could probably tell on her face too. She could never hide from him. Not anything. They both needed to get something put up in the air. To come clean. No matter how much it would hurt.

"I have something to say too," stated Sakura. Her news would kill him. Or make him kill Neji. That wasn't a bad idea, but he would be put to death.

"You can go first," said Sasuke. He was prolonging it. Never wanting to say it. He didn't want to watch her crumble. His strong, beautiful Sakura crying the lost of her world.

"No, you go ahead," offered Sakura. They were playing statement tag. Both dreading what needs to be said.

"At the same time?" asked Sasuke. That question made her smile. She truly loved him. She would never be able to let him go.

"At three then?" asked Sakura.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Sasuke I'm being forced to marry Neji," said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm being put to death," said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes got huge. Her world was falling, slipping. Happiness was impossible. It was a sick twist of fate. She fell. The hospital chart clattered to the floor. It was so loud, or the room was too quiet. Sakura whimpering. She heard screaming. Screaming no. Over and over. She wanted them to be quiet. The screaming was too loud for her head. Then she knew. It was her screaming.

She felt separated from herself again. Realizing that he. Her Sasuke had a piece of her soul. He was her world. As long as he was alive, she could go on. She would not take this news. She refused to accept it. Marrying Neji was fine. She could handle it. If Sasuke was put to death, then she would kill Neji. She would die also. Taking the bastard along to hell with her.

She knew that she was in his arms. Preventing her from completely falling. He was soothing her. Keeping her together. Healing her with his touches. She wept and wept. Her promise to be strong, to get stronger melted away. She was the child now. The crybaby child she used to be. She pretended that she was strong. Her world was crumbling away.

Sasuke saw her drop. The news slapped her in her face. She turned empty. Trying not to feel. He bundled her in his arms as she scream, cried, wept. She was a mess, and it was his fault.

He knew that there was a chance that he would die if he returned. Either by her hand or the elders. He didn't care about dying. He couldn't stand the thought of some other man touching her. He would kill them.

She was his. It was the way fate wanted it. Fate. Fate was mind fucking them both and twisting up their lives. If they ever survive this sick twist of fate, what would be next? What would the next obstacle be for them next? Would he really die, and leave her alone? No. He refused to their lives toyed with like some sick Romeo and Juliet story.

He would find a way. Any way to let them have happiness together. Forever.

Thanks for reading. Please review if you want. Look forward to the next chapter!


	14. Counting The Days

Kelso here. Here is ch. 14. I may not get ch 15 up tonight. I have work. But I'll get it up here asap. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 14- Counting the Days**

**Recap:**He would find a way. Any way to let them have happiness together. Forever.

Sakura left the hospital that day in tears and in pieces. Sasuke promised her to find a way, other than death. That part made her laugh. She would miss laughing. It has been a week since she last saw him. She was forbidden by the elders to see Sasuke, and they wanted to fast forward the wedding. In hope, that a beautiful wedding to Neji would cancel out the love she had for Sasuke. The elders were stupid. The dreadful wedding was in a week. Planners were scrambling about to gather things for her wedding. She was on her way to meet Ino for the dress sizing. She only wanted to wedding planning when it was to man she loved. Everyone was still calling it her wedding. She gave up correcting. 'Her' wedding was bullshit.

"_Ugh, my wedding," _thought Sakura. It wasn't her wedding. It was more like the wedding from hell. What with being forced to marry the man you hate, and know that the man you loved will be put to death on the same day. It was Neji's revenge towards her. All she did was punch him when she found him cheating. Then they broke up. He was too determined in his chase for her.

Fate was screwing with her. Once again. What else was new?

The news of Sasuke's return hit town. Rumors flied around again. Most of the rumors were wrong. Except one. The rumor that Sasuke Uchiha came back for his lover, Sakura Haruno; flew around the town. They weren't lovers. Yet. No matter how hard Sakura insisted no one believed her. Except her friends.

She was made up to be a whore now. Since she was Sasuke's lover, and seduced Neji into marrying her. Women were jealous. Men were leeches. People were just judgmental. Did she care? Her answer was no. She had other important plans to make instead of torture wedding. How the hell was she going to get Sasuke free?

The first day without Sasuke. Sakura came up with a plan. There was no way she was wasting time. She asked the smartest man she knew: Shikamaru. He was lazy as hell and loved watching clouds, but she knew he would help. He had no choice, since he was dating her best friend.

They, mostly Shikamaru thought of a plan that day. He knew or remembered that a missing ninja could not be put to death right away. They have to have justifiable clause to kill him. Besides, he killed Itachi and he is the only one with his bloodline. Taking out a dangerous missing nin was a full pardon. They would benefit to have his bloodline back. They were stupid to decide to put him to death. Only snag in the plan was, the elders would have to vote again. Shikamaru had said that it seems someone was pulling the strings.

Another catch was the village elders could vote, but so can anyone else of importance. That would include Tsunade and Gaara, and herself. Shikamaru explained since she had his ring on her finger, and he proposed earlier to her. She was also included in the vote. There seven people that could change the course of her world.

The backup plan was, well kill Neji for revenge of Sasuke's death. Ino and Shikamaru were really against that plan. Sakura didn't care. Sakura really liked that plan too. She really really liked that idea. Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino. The blond hair and blue eyed woman made her way towards Sakura. Ino waved through the crowd to make sure Sakura didn't leave her. She has done it before on girls night out. People started staring at the young pink haired woman.

"Hi Ino," waved back Sakura. She gave her a hug. The people staring started to look at one another. People started talking now. Probably saying that Sakura was going after women now. Oh, no, the world isn't safe. Sakura is going after men and women. Sakura snickered. Let them think what they want. She really didn't care until some man gave his input,

"Hey baby, I'll pay you a hundred bucks to sleep with me!" the stranger shouted at Sakura.

She was ignoring him. It was a pretty easy feat. She was use to it. This cat call was relative tame compared to some other guys. One guy even dared touching her. She had to take him to the hospital. Sakura had control of herself, until the man said

"Hey Whore! I'm talkin' to you. How you and your chick come by my place. Hundreds each for ya?" shouted the man.

Sakura was pissed. Anybody could mess with her. Messing with her best friend was another thing. She wanted to hit him. Punching solved everything. As always. She stomped her way over to the man, and decked him. Punching something always made her feel better. Always. Sakura smiled.

"Eh, Sakura was that necessary?" asked Ino. She noticed that her best friend has been on the edge lately. Of course Ino would be too if she had to marry an ex- boyfriend that she hated. Ino shuttered. Kiba. Everything always smelled like wet dog.

"Yup," answered Sakura. She stomped away from the man. People were making way for the angry woman. Nobody wants to get on the bad side of Sakura's wrath. She'll punch them to the next universe. Ino followed the stomping woman to the dress shop and was amazed.

"Kyah, Sakura look at those dresses in the window! Ohh! They have one for me! Maybe I should give Shikamaru a hit?" said Ino.

Sakura dropped the dress she was looking at and followed Ino's voice. She walked over to Ino from the dresses she was looking at. She ignored her best friends rambling. She was struck. The dress was breathtaking. It was white of course. Halter top that tied with white ribbon down her back. The front top part, it was textured white corset. The bottom of the dress was stunning, gold beads like cherry blossoms around the dress. It was tastefully done, not too much beading to make it look tacky. The dress had enough to make a statement. It would've been something that Sakura would wear to her wedding with Sasuke.

She walked away from it, dragging the protesting maid of honor with her. Sakura had a plan. Get the ugliest dress ever. Sakura smirked. Oh she loved her evil plans, and just thought of another one. Oh she was on a roll today. She only had a couple of days left to get this secret plan in motion. Neji will shit his panties. Oh Sakura would love that.

Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to. Look forward to Ch 15. It will be amazing!


	15. The Huntress's Plan

Here's Chapter 15. I didn't know that had 15 document upload rule. I don't know how soon I can get chapter 16 up because of it. Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me this long. Please review/ give feedback if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 15- The Huntress's Plan**

**Recap:**She only had a couple of days left to get this secret plan in motion.

It was the night before the wedding. Sakura was still awake. She was nervous. Not for the wedding, but for Sasuke. She knew she should've done the re-voting earlier. She was regretting not listening to herself.

She sat there, in her apartment alone. This was either her last night of freedom and with Sasuke. She couldn't wait. She needed to do something. Fast.

Sakura got out of bed. Changing into her kunoichi gear. Just in case some drunken man wants to touch her again. She knew that a fight was going to happen. Besides this little bride-to-be was under house arrest by, yet again, the elders. She wasn't stupid. As Shikamaru said, someone was pulling the strings, and she was going to find out tonight who the hell the culprit was. Sakura knew exactly who to ask. She sensed around, feeling for whom guards were around her front door. Sakura had great chakra control; it was one of her specialties. She found one to be Kakashi sensei, and Naruto. Sakura smiled.

"_Really? Like I won't kick them around?"_ thought Sakura. The two men that she trained with? Someone assumed that she wouldn't hurt them. Whoever it was, they were dead wrong. It was their mistake. A very costly mistake.

Instead of sneaking out her bedroom window like she originally thought. With hell with it. She walked out her front door. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you have to stay in your apartment," said Naruto. He hated to deliver bad news to the cherry blossom. It always ended nasty. For him.

"Naruto, I'm leaving. Like it or not. Let me go or else," threaten Sakura. She didn't want to hurt him if she could avoid it. If he wanted to start a fight. She'll sure as hell finish it.

"I was ordered Sakura," replied Naruto. He could tell that she was getting angry. He felt her shoulder tense and was prepared for the worst.

"Then pretend I hit you," said Sakura. She would compromise, but she wouldn't back down. Not when it involves Sasuke's life. Not when involved him.

"They'll know that I let you go," said Naruto.

"So? You rather condemn Sasuke to death? Didn't you promise me to bring him back? Here is he. He came back on his own Naruto. He came home. You can't let him die because of me. I know who did this and I have a plan," explained Sakura.

Naruto had some self-doubt. He, of course as a child promised to bring Sasuke back for Sakura. He wanted Sasuke back for himself. Naruto looked at Kakashi for answers. If there was anyone to tell Naruto the answers it would be Kakashi.

"I didn't see anything Naruto, did you?" asked Kakashi. It was clear that Kakashi was on Sakura's side. He always favored the girls.

"No, I guess not," replied Naruto. Sakura beamed. Naruto refusing an order was a first, but he did it for her.

"Thank you," said Sakura. She hugged them both.

"What are you waiting for Sakura? Go save teme!" said Naruto. He knew Sakura needed Sasuke and vice versa. They were met to be.

Sakura smiled again. Then took off running. The teacher she grew up with watched her back shrink in the distance. He was proud of her. That she finally found someone to fight for.

"_She is strong"_ thought Kakashi.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She ran to Tenten's house. Knowing that somehow she would get her answer.

She was sneaky. She was stealthy. She was, of course a kunoichi. Sakura made it to Tenten's house around midnight. Her mission was almost too easy. Then Sakura heard a noise. Damn, she was caught.

"Sakura-san. What are you doing here at midnight?" asked Tenten. Tenten was jealous. Jealous that this woman was taking her man.

"You know the answer," whispered Sakura. Sakura will not waste time. She will beat the answer out of her if she needs to. Sakura was ready.

"Is it about Uchiha's death sentence?" asked Tenten.

"Yes," stated Sakura.

Tenten didn't want to fight. She knew she would get her ass kicked around. Neji threaten her. To keep it a secret that he was the one to pull the strings. She didn't want to hurt Sakura, but she didn't want to die.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Tenten.

"Come off it. You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you don't tell me willingly. I will beat the shit out of you until you talk," threaten Sakura. She was done. She'll do whatever it takes to protect him. Anything.

"Sakura please understand. I can't talk about it. He'll kill me," begged Tenten.

"No, he won't," replied Sakura. "I'll kill him before he touches you. I will protect you." What Sakura hated about Neji the most was beating on women. He would beat on his mother. He would beat on whores. Now he even dared to lay his filthy hands on Tenten. He needed to be beaten. Badly. Or be killed.

"Why would you help me? I slept with him. I was the other woman. I ruined your relationship with him," asked Tenten. She didn't understand why this woman was going to help her. All she did was cause her pain. She would have understood if she wanted to hate her.

Sakura laughed. "I didn't love him Tenten. You sleeping with Neji gave me an excuse to get rid of him. The only man that has had my heart has been Sasuke. The whole time I was with Neji, all I would think about was Sasuke," explained Sakura.

"Sakura. You know it was Neji. He wants you. In the worst way. He'll never let you go," said Tenten. She felt sorry for this woman. She knew that Sakura was trying her hardest to run away from Neji.

"Tenten. I'll forgive you for everything. If you grant me this one favor," said Sakura.

"What do you want? I'll do anything," beamed Tenten. She was happy that Sakura was forgiving her. She would do anything to repair her friendship with Sakura.

"How would you like to be in a wedding?" grinned Sakura

"That would be nice," grinned Tenten.

Everything was going according to plan.

Thanks for reading. Please review/give feedback. Please look forward to the next chapter!


	16. Wedding Day

Kelso here. Here's ch. 16. Please review/ give feedback. Please patiently for ch 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 16- Wedding Day**

**Recap:**Everything was going according to plan.

After Sakura got home from her midnight scroll. She had everything planned. With no worries now. Sakura tucked herself into bed. Ready for tomorrow's showdown. Sakura was able to drift to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Smash. Sakura woke up to a very smashed alarm clock. It was time to get serious. It was a wedding day after all. Sakura sprung out of bed. She made her way down the hallway to take a shower. While the water was running, getting warm. Sakura layed out clothes that wouldn't catch any attention. That was the last thing she needed. Sakura jumped into the shower. It didn't take her too long. She had things to do and people to see. If Sakura wasn't careful, she would be late. She streaked through her apartment and rushed dress herself. Sakura bolted down the hallway while turning off the lights. Sakura left and locked her apartment. She agreed to meet Tenten at the dress shop an hour before Ino got there.

Sakura bolted. She was going to be late. Sakura ran. Hoping her plan would work. Wishing it to work.

Tenten was waiting. She liked Sakura's plan. Tenten looked at her watch, Sakura was running late. Tenten looked around saw a little dash of light pink. She knew Sakura was on her way. As Sakura approached, Tenten relaxed. She was paranoid and worried. So many things could go wrong with Sakura's plan, but so many things could go right. Tenten would do anything to help Sakura's plan succeed.

"Hi Tenten," wheezed Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. I was worried," said Tenten.

"Don't be. Remember what I told you last night. He can't hurt you. Not again," said Sakura. She needed Tenten confident. Not worried. She wouldn't be able to act.

"I remember," said Tenten.

"Tenten, I'm leaving for the wedding now," said Sakura.

"Okay," replied Tenten.

There were two clouds of white. One was Tenten, and one was Sakura. Thank you Sasuke for giving Sakura the idea.

The 'Tenten' started running away. Meanwhile, 'Sakura' waited for Ino. Nobody saw the change. Nobody noticed. If they had, they didn't care.

Sakura ran. She had to make it to wedding in time. She needed to check to see if the elders were there yet. If Sasuke was there. His trial at the wedding was inhuman. Neji just wanted to see Sakura suffer. So Sakura would wait until the appropriate time in the wedding to say something. Sakura noticed that Neji was standing in the doorway of a small room. Staring at her.

"Tenten, over here now!" yelled Neji. He needed a quick fix. Tenten never denied him. She couldn't deny him.

Sakura went to him. Not out of choice, but she knew that Tenten never would've said no to him. Tenten was in love with a wrong man.

"Yes?" asked 'Tenten.'

"I need you," said Neji. Sakura shuttered. She would not knock Neji's rocks off this close to the wedding. She needed to distraction.

"Tenten, could you help me for a second?" asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru was juggling boxes, and a holder of light blue flowers. Sakura beamed. Nothing could get by the smartest man.

"Sorry Neji. Do you want me after?" asked 'Tenten.'

"Yes. Don't waste your time getting here afterwards," snapped Neji. He would just get a whore to do it for him. He wouldn't wait until Sakura was ready.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Neji was disgusting. Sakura walked by Shikamaru and whispered,

"Thank you."

"Of course, Sa-ku-ra," whispered Shikamaru. Everyone was waiting for Neji to get his just deserts.

'Tenten' took her sitting place. She watched as the elders, Gaara, and Tsunade walked in. They took their seats. Then her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke made his way in chains to take his seat. Sakura's heart pained. They had her love in chains. He would be free soon. She would guarantee his freedom.

She watched as people started filing in. Most of the people, Sakura never met. It would be hilarious to see their faces. She recognized the last two faces. Kakashi and Naruto walked. She made eye contact with them. They both nodded. They knew. It seems that Neji was the only stupid one. He couldn't tell.

The music started. Everyone turned on the silence. People watched as the flower girl and the ring bearer made their way down. The colors, light blue and gray. Not very happy colors for a wedding. The people ohh'ed and ahh'ed, and exclaimed "Oh, how cute." Sakura smiled. While watching the children. If only these people knew. If only. She watched as Ino and some strange guy walked down the aisle together. Ino was in a light blue dress, with a grey ribbon. It was an ugly bridesmaid dress. The wedding was going to be great. Smiled Sakura.

The best part was coming. Sakura smirked. She watched herself walk down the aisle. In the ugliest dress ever. A shade of little gray. It made Sakura happy that Tenten listened. The crowd didn't comment. Just the music. The dress was a shocker. Oh, how it entertained her.

Neji watched as 'Sakura' made her way down the aisle. He knew that he finally caught her. The icing on the cake would be Uchiha was him take his woman. Neji was looking forward to it.

Sakura watched Tenten stand across from Neji. Sakura told her not to act happy. The 'Sakura' was wearing a frown. This would be the woman's best revenge. Hell, Tenten would be happy. Sakura would be happy. Neji would be screwed. Sideways.

Neji exchanged his vows first. Sakura knew he didn't mean. Hell, it was obvious. If you're marrying someone you love, you would look in their eyes. He looked at the ground and mumbled. He gave 'Sakura' her ring.

Now, it was Tenten's turn for the vows. Tenten looked into his eyes. She was in love with him. Tenten would be happy. Sakura prayed that she wouldn't botch it. Prayed that Tenten had enough acting skill.

The "I do's" were done.

Next was, if anyone objects. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

It wasn't time for Sakura to reveal herself just yet. She wanted to Neji to be screwed. Big time.

The minster declared "You may kiss the bride."

Tenten and Neji kissed.

It was perfect. Perfect revenge.

Sakura smiled. Her plan had worked. It was a rule in Konoha that saved Sakura. The one rule that the elders made.

Divorcing your partner equals the death penalty,

Oh, how revenge was sweet.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback. Thanks for reading.


	17. Pension For Freedom

Kelso here. Here's Ch 17. Please look forward to Ch 18. I probably won't be able to get Ch 18 out until I get home from work tomorrow. So please be patient. Please review/ get feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 17- Pension for Freedom**

**Recap:**Divorcing your partner equals the death penalty,Oh, how revenge was sweet.

It was perfect. It was the moment she was waiting for. It was time. Time to reveal what just Neji had gotten himself into. Sakura winked at Tenten, the signal to let her know that it was time. Tenten nodded her head; understanding what Sakura meant. Suddenly there were two clouds of smoke. The reaction of the switch to everyone around was better than Sakura thought. Tenten was where 'Sakura' was at the altar, and Sakura were 'Tenten' was sitting. The strangers were so confused. The guests were confused. She looked at Naruto. He gave her thumbs up. Sakura beamed. There was a chance. Kakashi nodded his head in approval. He knew no one would ever forget this.

Neji's face was better. A million times better. It put the icing on the cake. He was enraged.

"SAKURA!" shouted Neji. "What the hell have you done?" His voice echoing in the hall. Everyone hushed. The elders stood up. Tsunade was smiling. She knew that if anyone could do something. It would be Sakura. Everyone turned their heads her direction.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Neji," replied Sakura. Sakura said while sitting. She was good at freighting innocent. Everybody looked at Neji. Waiting for his reaction.

Neji stomped towards her. Fighting people in the pews. Sakura stood up. He finally reached her. He stopped in front of her and said,

"Sakura. What. Did. You. Do?" seethed Neji. He was pissed. He was cheated out of his prize. Out of his revenge. He would not have it.

"I did nothing," replied Sakura. She was toying with him. Sakura knew it was just a matter of time before he touched her. Sakura snorted. He could try to touch her.

"Don't lie to me," snapped Neji. "I know just how much you resented this wedding and how much you hate me. You did it. I'm not stupid."

Sakura laughed. "You're not stupid?" shouted Sakura. "Everyone raise their hands if they knew I was Tenten," asked Sakura.

Naruto. Kakashi. Shikamaru. Ino. Tsunade and Sasuke. They all knew. They all helped her with making Neji feel stupid. Sakura knew that he would snap. Making him feel stupid was one of many pet peeves. She was ready for this.

"You stupid woman," shouted Neji. He did the one thing that would piss off everyone in that room.

He hit her.

Sakura's face flew to the side with the force.

The people gasp in horror. Tenten's mouth dropped. There were many things that had happened in a short space of time. One, Sasuke stood up, fighting against the ANBU. Sasuke was going to kill Neji. His bloodline was activated. If Neji wanted to start the fight and hit his woman. He would send Neji to hell.

Two, Kakashi and Naruto grabbed Neji. They held him. Helping Sakura dish out revenge. They knew that she was going to kill him, or hurt him. Really really hurt him.

Three, Tsunade was hastily talking with the elders. It looked like Tsunade was talking some sense into them. Then people heard a noise, and the room silenced.

The sound was someone laughing. Hysterically.

Everyone turned to the person laughing. It was Sakura. She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. Then suddenly she was quiet, and said something.

Sakura walked over to where Neji was held. She kneeled in front of him and whispered,

"I should kill you but your wife would be upset." Sakura did that only thing that felt right. She stood up and got into the right position then let it happen. She kicked him right in the balls. One. Twice. Three times. Sakura kicked him for every woman he hit. For every woman he made feel like shit. For Tenten, who now has her happy ending. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi had a front row seat of holding him down. Kakashi was emotionless. He never let anything get to him. Except when Naruto stole his pervy book. Then he had a fit. Naruto got the crap beaten out of him.

With the third or fourth kick, Naruto was making a face. He felt sorry for Neji, but then again, he didn't. Sakura never took her anger this far. For once Naruto was glad it wasn't him on the wrong side it.

After awhile, Sakura stopped kicking Neji and walked towards the alter; where Tenten was flabbergasted. Sakura stilted in front of Tenten and said,

"Sorry Tenten. It looks like you won't able consummate the marriage tonight," said Sakura. "Or even have children, if I damaged anything."

Tenten smiled. She gave the other woman a hug, and said "Thank you Sakura, but don't you have someone else to worry about?"

Sakura smiled at the young woman. That's right. Sakura had some business that needed to be taken care of.

"Elders! You gave me an order to marry Neji Hyuga, but under some circumstances I could not follow it. What would you have of me?" yelled Sakura. Her voice bellowed and echoed around the hall. The level of her force made her seem powerful. Hell, it made her powerful. She was no one's bitch. Only her own.

The elder man spoke first. He was balding as all men that age were. He was using a cane to steady himself. He was wearing a light brown tunic. Sakura dubbed him as Brownie.

"Ms. Haruno. You have known of your orders, and yet you refuse to follow. You made way of disobeying the order. You should be sentenced to death for your traitor's ways," explained Brownie.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Little did they know what she was about to pull out of her pocket. Besides she was not threatened by a crabby old man. She would free Sasuke no matter what.

"I know what you're trying to say. I won't agree to it. This married is null because I have another obligation. I was engaged to Sasuke Uchiha before I was ordered to marry Neji. With Neji married and my order to marry him failed. I CALL THE LOST FIRE CLAUSE!" shouted Sakura. She wanted a flare of dramatics. She wanted to seem threatening and well, deviant. Oh, boy, Sakura got what she wanted.

People, who knew what the lost fire clause, sucked in their breath. There hasn't been someone who challenged the elders in over a hundred years, and lived to tell the tale. Sakura knew she had her work set out for her.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLEGE US?" screamed the woman closes to Tsunade. "What makes you think that we'll forgive this insult, you pathetic child?"

Sakura looked at the woman. This woman looked like the youngest of the elders. She had an average look to her. Brown hair and brown eyes. She had great taste in clothing and looked like she had a silver spoon shoved up her ass since childhood. If anyone could put the youngest elder in place. It would be Sakura. Oh yeah. It would be Sakura. She dubbed the youngest elder Spoon. It was fitting.

"I DARE CHALLEGE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING UNFAIR! NOT TO ME! BUT TO HIM!" Sakura pointed to Sasuke. She will not go without a fight.

"What about him?" asked the old woman. Sakura studied her. The woman had purple everything. Literally. Sakura dubbed her Purple.

"What do mean what about him?" asked Sakura. "He! Came back! He hasn't killed anyone but a missing nin! That is an automatic pardon! Why are you fighting me for him? I want the lost fire clause activated now!" screamed Sakura she will not have the man she loved die in front of her now.

"Let the voting begin then, Ms. Haruno," said Tsunade. "I vote live for both." Sakura smiled. Tsunade had her back. She was only being polite in front of the elders.

"I say death," said Brownie. Sakura would never eat another brownie as long as she lived. Depending how long she lived anyways.

"Death," said Purple. Oh, Sakura doesn't her at all. Then again, Sakura was more of a pink person anyways.

"Put them to death for her insult," snorted Silver.

"Live," said Gaara. He nodded to Sakura. Wishing her luck with the fight. Sakura mouthed thank you to him. He nodded again. Gaara was a man with little words to say.

"Your vote Ms. Haruno?" asked Tsunade. Tsunade knew it was a dumb question but as Hokage. Many things were redundant.

"I would like both of us to live," said Sakura. No one in their right mind would vote for death.

It was a tie. The last elder had to vote. Sakura realized that he hadn't said a word.

"_Oh shit,"_ thought Sakura. _"We're dead."_

Kelso here. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review/ give feedback if you want to. Thanks for reading.


	18. A Favor Paid

Kelso here. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. This chapter was a little difficult for me. In the next couple chapter, be prepared for a lot of Sasuke and Sakura fluff. Also just to warn you, the lemon will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.

Chapter 18- A Favor Paid

The hall was silent. So deathly quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was freaking Sakura out. She didn't want to wait but she knew that she had too. She knew, but the suspense was killing her. Figuratively.

"_It's not that hard of a decision here buddy. Make up your mind already!" _thought Sakura.

The guest watched. Heads flicking back and forth between Sakura and the last elder. They were also eager to know. They wanted to know whether or not; they have a reception to go to or execution to watch. People were brutal but that's what you get for having a village made up of mostly ninjas. Things just aren't pretty.

The old man cleared his throat. He started to shuffle forwards; like his feet are refusing to work. The elder was as slow as a snail. Someone was moving to help him. The old man would wave him off. He was dragging out their death sentence.

"Before I give my vote. I have a story to tell," rasped the old man. Sakura dubbed him Raspy.

Everyone turned to him. The hall was still. The people were hushed. They wanted to know. It would give the town great gossip.

"Once and only once has this clause been called before. One hundred years ago. By me," explained Raspy. "I was in a similar situation as these two youngsters are now. The woman I loved was being forced to marry. I called the clause.

"So?" How does your situation relate to hers?" snapped Silver.

"Do not interrupt me little girl!" snapped Raspy. "You will not disrespect the one who voted you as an elder."

Sakura snorted.

"_At least someone else shares my views of her,"_ thought Sakura.

"As I was saying. The woman I loved was being forced to marry by the orders of the elders at the time. I invoked the clause. The voting turned into a tie," said Raspy. "The man who granted my love and I freedom was a Haruno. Your great-great grandfather. He was a very generous man."

The old man wheezed and starting coughing. Sakura looked at him. Really looked at him. She could tell. He didn't have much time left. Sakura could. Working in the hospital long enough would do that. He was pale and fragile looking. Grey hair and shaking hands.

"I always wanted to return the gratitude of that day. Ironically enough. It has been twenty years to this very day," wheezed Raspy. "It is his great-great granddaughter standing before me. I vote for life."

"Thank you," mouthed Sakura.

Raspy motioned her towards him. Sakura walked to the stairs and climbed. She went over to him. Raspy started to speak,

"Ms. Haruno, I want to give you some advice. From a very old and lonely man," said Raspy. "Hold onto each other love. Cherish each other. You don't know how lonely it is when they are gone. I lost her on a mission. I have never stopped thinking about my Kyoko. No once. Take care of each other. Don't ever forget that," wheezed Raspy. He started coughing. Struggling to breath. Then he collapsed. Sakura caught him in her arms. She would not let this man die.

People screamed in cheers. Not aware of what was happening. Ino and Shikamaru were hugging and kissing. Tsunade was smiling. She wouldn't have to watch Sakura die. Naruto and Kakashi were part of the crowd cheering. Tenten was with Neji, comforting him.

Sakura tried to help him on her own. While everyone was celebrating and not aware. Sakura was trying to save his life. She pumped him full of chakra; she tried to start his heart. Sakura tried and tried. She knew that she was too late. He was gone. Sakura looked at his face. Her tears were flowing down. She couldn't hold the tears back.

He died smiling.

A hundred years. This man lived for a hundred years to repay a favor. He finally had his final wish. Finally was free. He could see her again in heaven. Sakura started to cry. Cry for the man that saved her. That saved Sasuke. She looked Sasuke. Thanking the man over and over for saving their lives in her head. She knew it was to only repay a favor, but it was their lives he saved. They could live free and happy thanks to him. They could live in the village that held their childhood memories. Together.

Sasuke walked over from where the ABNU were. The guards didn't hold him back. There were other people to protect. Besides they didn't care about a man that was claimed to be free.

"I will not let this slide!" screamed Silver. "She dared challenged the elders and the old man let it slide! They should be put to death! Everybody knows it! Why aren't we doing anything to punish them?

"Get out of the hall. You will not disrespect that man's last wish. I will not have it as long as I'm Hokage!" bellowed Tsunade.

"Make me. I am an elder. I can do as I please," snapped Silver. She was being a child about it. Everybody in the hall could tell.

"ABNU, please escort her out," said Tsunade.

"I can leave on my own," said Silver.

"You do that," said Tsunade.

"_Don't let the door hit you in the ass," _thought Tsunade.

Silver snorted. She stomped out of the hall. Feeling like a child being punished. No one heard from her again.

Sasuke saw his woman on the floor; holding the old man in her arms. He walked to her, and took her from the old man. Sasuke gathered his woman into arms. He comforted her while she cried. They were free. Free to have their happiness together. Free to get married. To live. To love. He looked at the man who saved their lives. He said a prayer for him. Hoping the old man would find comfort in heaven. With his beloved in heaven.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback, and look forward to the next chapter. I hope I'll be able to get the chapter up tonight. But we'll see.


	19. Happiness

Here's ch. 19 for you. I think ch 20 or 21 will be the end of the story. I have another story that I'm working on. So please look forward to that. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. I have been loving all the comments that you guys have been giving me. I like comments, and it drives me to write more. So I'm a speedy updater. I just want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites/and what such. I never thought this story would get so much attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 19- Happiness**

**Recap:**Hoping the old man would find comfort in heaven. With his beloved.

The day after the trial was a sad one. They buried the elder with the highest honors. Sakura mourned for his loss. She owned him one. It wasn't a favor repaid; it was a chance for new life. He gave them a new beginning. He knew how hard the fight was.

It was Sakura's turn to lay a flower on the grave. She laid blue rose. One of the rarest flowers or what Ino told her at least. The grave was empty. His wish in his will was to be cremated. He was freed into the Konoha winds that very morning.

The crowd drifted away after the service. Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left by the grave. It was sprinkling raindrops. The weather fit the circumstances.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. He touched her shoulder gently. He knew that she was thankful to the man, but she was also saddened by his loss. The elder saved her. Saved him. The elder supported their love for he had one like it.

Sakura knew that Sasuke wanted to go. She knew. Sakura was upset. Upset with all the emotions that she had. Upset that she couldn't save him, but knowing that he was ready to pass.

"Sakura. Come on," stated Sasuke. He started walking away.

She sighed. Sakura whispered, "Thank you again. I'll never forget you."

Then Sakura ran to catch up to Sasuke. Sakura grabbed Sasuke hand. They held hands all the way home. As Sakura was leaving the cemetery, a little peek of sunshine broken through the clouds, and a rainbow developed. It was a sign for a new life for them.

Later that day Sakura and Ino were supposed to meet up in front of the dress shop to go have lunch. Something gold and sparkly caught her eyes. It was the same cherry blossom dress. The one she would have worn to her wedding with Sasuke. It was still in the window. Sakura went in.

Ino was looking for Sakura. She wasn't that hung-over, they agreed to meet at noon. Ino would bet a whole month's rent because she was that sure. Sakura was late. Then out of the counter of her eye; she saw a speck of pink from inside the dress store. As a good little best friend; Ino went in and she lost her train of thought.

Sakura was breathtaking.

"Kyah, Sakura you look amazing! You should buy it!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura decided to try on the dress for the hell of it. The dress fit her perfectly like a glove. It hugged and curved to all the right places. She knew she had to buy it. She just won't tell Sasuke. Yet.

Ino and Sakura left the dress shop. Leaving the dress behind. They were off to lunch. Sakura and Ino walked to the restaurant because it wasn't that far from the dress shop.

"So…Sakura, when are you and Sasuke-kun going to tie the knot?" asked Ino. They finally reached the diner and Ino held to door open with a little bow.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, I don't know when. It was just yesterday that I had to worry about death for the both of us," said Sakura.

"But that's even more of a reason to do it soon. Speaking of doing it…have you done it yet?" Ino yelled.

At the moment, the host came up to seat them. The guy gave them both a funny look. Ino shrugged it off. Nothing ever affected her. On the other hand, Sakura blushed a hundred degree blush. Oh she was going to kill Ino.

"Uh, noooo," whispered Sakura. "We haven't done it yet."

"Why not? I would soo tap Sasuke-kun if would let me. He is still so hot!" exclaimed Ino.

"Ino, I don't know why we haven't," said Sakura. "I guess I never thought about it."

Sakura and Ino sat down and ordered waters. It was cheap. Then Ino started her rant,

"Well, you should start. If Sasuke-kun is like any other male out there, then he'll be sexually frustrated. As his fiancée you could chip in helping," ranted Ino. "If you need any pointers, just ask. Shikamaru says that I'm great in bed.

"OKAY! I'm leaving!" declared Sakura. Sakura sprung up and stalked out of the restaurant. She could not handle Ino giving her sex talk. She was already blushing; she didn't need to blush so hard that her head explodes. It wouldn't be pretty. Sakura bumped into the one person that she didn't want to see at that moment.

Wham. Uof. Sakura that chest. Oh no. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura. She really hoped that Sasuke didn't follow her into the dress shop. It would be embarrassing.

"I was looking for you actually," stated Sasuke.

"Eh? What for?" asked Sakura. She was very curious. What does Sasuke have planned?

"I was going to take you dress shopping," explained Sasuke.

"I have a lot of summer dresses Sasuke. I don't need anymore," said Sakura.

"Sakura. You're missing the point," stated Sasuke. For his woman being highly intelligent; she had her dumb moments. This was one of them.

"What do mean, 'I'm missing the point' Sasuke?" asked Sakura. If he didn't tell her soon. She would bop the crap out of him.

"I want to take you wedding dress shopping. I want to get married tomorrow," explained Sasuke.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. "We don't have anything planned!"

People looked at the couple funny. Sasuke drew Sakura into him and gave people 'the glare.' Even though Sasuke was pardoned. His threat was still good. It made Sakura smile.

"What do you think I was doing during the week you were under house arrest?" asked Sasuke. "Everything is planned. Except your dress."

" Well uh. You . Sasuke," Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura. Say it," said Sasuke.

IBROUGHTONETODAY," said Sakura. She blushed one thousand degrees. She felt like her head was going to explode. Maybe it would. She would bet money that she matched her hair color. Sad but true,

"Hm? Sakura. What was the last part?" asked Sasuke.

"I already got one," whispered Sakura. She couldn't believe her happiness was complete. Then starting tomorrow, they'll have happiness together. Forever.

"Good. We'll be married tomorrow," said Sasuke. Then he grabbed Sakura, and laid a breathtaking, knock-your-socks-off kiss. Sakura's knees melted. She started to lose her balance. Almost falling. Sasuke caught his woman before she fell.

Sasuke laughed. He gathered the woman he loved into his arms and carried her to their apartment. Waiting one more day until they can be called husband and wife.

Thanks for reading. Like I said before. This story will probably end Chapter 20 or 21 depending on how much I want to add in the story. I am working on another story (it's not up yet) but please look forward to it. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.


	20. Husband and Wife

Kelso here. I changed my mind about the lemon, it was more implied than anything. This is the last chapter, and the epilog will be next. Thank you for reading. I am working on my other story. The first chapter might be up today. I don't know yet. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 20- Husband and Wife**

Sakura eagerly woke up early that day. It was the day of her wedding to Sasuke. The day that she fought for. It was finally happening. Sakura skipped on her shower and threw some clothes on. She pecked Sasuke goodbye in his sleep. Sakura bolted out the door. She was on her way to Ino's apartment. To get ready.

Sakura stood outside Ino's apartment. She knocked nicely.

"Ino? Are you there?" asked Sakura.

No response.

Sakura knocked on the door again. Still no response. Sakura was done with being nice.

Pound! Pound! Pound! Sakura did the cop knock on Ino's door. No response.

"INO! YOU ARE THE MAID OF HONOR! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME WITH MY WEDDING, I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Sakura. She already knew that she was going to be the bride from hell. God help them all.

"I'm here. I'm here woman," said Ino.

"Alright then, let me in," said Sakura.

Sakura heard a click, and Ino opened the door. In a nightie. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Are you going to just stand there Sakura? We have to get ready for a wedding!" said Ino.

"Uh, Ino…Did you and Shikamaru move in together?" asked Sakura. She was so oblivious. They have been together longer then Sasuke and Sakura have been engaged. Maybe that wasn't a good comparison.

"Oh, this?" Ino motioned to her nightie. "No, no. Shikamaru spent the night. But I sent him away about an hour ago. Come on in. We have to get all dolled up," said Ino.

Sakura walked into Ino's apartment, and thanked the heavens that she wasn't her roommate. She was a slob. Sakura knew that the apartment would never get clean if Shikamaru was around too. Swallowing the last breath of fresh air; Sakura dared to step into the apartment.

It took the total of three hours, a bubble fight, a fried curling iron, and very very messy bathroom. When Ino and Sakura emerged from the bathroom, they were gorgeous. Natural make up always flattered better.

Ino got into her dress before she helped Sakura into hers. Ino's dress was a deep purple and form fitting. She had matching shoes. Oh, Ino loved her shoes. Once Ino had her outfit on; she rushed to help Sakura.

Sakura wasn't having any problems. She glided her dress on like a pro. If she could get the dress on by herself at the dress shop; then she can do it again. As Sakura was finishing tying the halter top up; Ino stepped into the room.

"Sakura. You look stunning," said Ino. Sakura was absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks Ino," said Sakura.

"We should get going soon," offered Ino. "Wedding starts at five."

"Okay," agreed Sakura.

They made their way to the wedding. When Ino and Sakura actually got the wedding. It was ten minutes before it would start. Ino got a little distracted with shopping. Sakura had to drag her out the shops. They went to the room where brides go. Where no one would see them. Sakura was train wreck. Nerves and panic kicked in. Big time.

"Sakura, just breath! You have wanted this since childhood!" exclaimed Ino.

"It's time," said Tsunade.

Sakura watched as the little flower girl and ring bearer making their way down the dark purple aisle. The little girl was throwing irises. Sakura's favorite flower. Sasuke knew. He knew how to make a wedding perfect. Perfect planning.

Now Ino waved at Sakura when she left walking down the aisle. It was only Sakura left. Kakashi was going to walk Sakura down the aisle; since her parents died on a mission. Sakura knew this wedding was perfect but she couldn't hide her nerves.

"Sakura," said Kakashi.

"Yes?" replied Sakura.

"I am proud of you," said Kakashi. Sakura was about to cry. It was a very emotional time for her. Kakashi just had to say the something that put the icing on the cake. Sakura sniffed. She would cry after the wedding. Damn it!

The music started. It was time. Time for happiness. Time for her dreams to come true. Kakashi led her down.

The guests were dazzled. They were dumb-struck. Sakura was beautiful. They all looked at her. Tenten nodded her head at Sakura. Neji was nowhere to be found. Naruto was balling on Hinata's shoulder; she had the little baby with her.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. The calm collected Sasuke had such a comedic facial expression; Sakura laughed a little. Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back. It was the happiest day of their lives.

When Sakura reached the end of the aisle, Kakashi gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered,

"Be happy."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and nodded. She will be happy.

Sasuke gave her his hand to help her up the stairs. She was absolutely radiant.

"We are gathered here today to wed this woman and this man together today,' said Tsunade. " If anyone objects, get out now."

Nobody left. No one would want to miss the marriage of the century. It would make the history books.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want you to repeat after me," said Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha…" said Tsunade. "Take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my beloved."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands and he looked into her eyes. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, Take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my beloved," said Sasuke.

"To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side through sorrow and through joy," said Tsunade. "In the good times and in the bad, to love and cherish you always."

"To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side through sorrow and through joy. In the good times and in the bad, to love and cherish you always," said Sasuke.

"I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life," said Tsunade.

Sasuke looked her eyes at this last part. He meant every word. "I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life," said Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to cry. The vows were beautiful. She wouldn't cry she wouldn't; Sakura was determined to cry after the wedding. It was Sakura's turn to do the vows. Sakura didn't need Tsunade to relay it for her.

"I, Sakura Haruno, Take you, Sasuke Uchiha, To be my beloved. To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life," said Sakura.

It was time for exchanging of the rings. Sasuke gave Sakura a silver band. Sakura gave Sasuke a thick silver band with three onyx stones.

"With the exchanging of the rings. If there is anyone in this room that objects to this holy bond. Speak now or forever hold your peace," said Tsunade.

The room was quiet.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Tsunade with a smile. She was happy that her student was going to be happy.

Sakura beamed. It was done. Happiness was achieved. Sasuke grabbed her, and gave her the first kiss of being Mrs. Uchiha. The kiss was mind blowing, heart stopping. Sakura knew her heart exploded right then.

The people cheered. Happy that this couple was together. Finally. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the aisle. People giving their congratulations and good wishing. Naruto was still crying. Tsunade started to cry even though she wedded them. Kakashi was happy. His two students were finally together. He thought it took Sasuke long enough to realize it.

Sasuke wasn't going to wait anymore. He wanted to make her his in all ways. He took off running, dragging her out of the hall. Down the street. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs in order to reach their apartment. He kicked the door open and stepped inside. Then he sat Sakura down. Gave her a kiss, and he closed the door and locked it. No one was going to interrupt or he would kill them.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback back. Also, I want to say thank you for sticking with this story and give your opinions and reviewing.


	21. Epilogue Surprise

Okay that's the end of it folks. Thanks for reading. Like I have said before, I never thought this story would get much attention, but thanks for all the love and comments. Please review and give feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Epilogue- Surprise**

It was one month later. Sasuke and Sakura moved out of her apartment and moved to the complex. Sasuke wanted to do major renovations to the complex. He burnt it all down, and made a memorial for his family. He planted gardens of sunflowers around. It was his mother's favorite flower.

Sakura had fun pruning in the garden. Sasuke would try to help too, but he would get a little distracted by her. They have made love so many times in the garden and in their bedroom and pretty much everywhere thanks to Sasuke's obsession with her.

Sasuke was currently on a mission. Sakura was missing him. His touch. His kisses. His presences. To take her mind off of him. She was going to go have lunch with Ino. Sakura ran to meet her in front of the dress shop. It seemed like Déjà vu to her. Sakura was early waiting and waiting for Ino. It seemed like forever. Ino was so slow.

Ino ran. She knew that Sakura would chew her out for being late but being newlyweds also. She believed that Sakura would understand in a way. Shikamaru just wouldn't let her leave the house until they made love again.

"SAKURA!" shouted Ino. She saw the pinky waiting for her, and waved.

"Hey Ino," greeted Sakura. She smiled. Her best friend got married a week ago. Shikamaru finally gave in after Ino nagged him. Now Ino could nag Shikamaru to death. Poor man.

"How long have you been waiting?" huffed Ino.

"Not too long. But I thought we agreed to meet at noon?" asked Sakura. She knew perfectly well what happened. She was going to pester Ino. It was fun teasing her now.

"Well. Uh. I was on my way," explained Ino. She knew that Sakura would understand. Ino hadn't seen Sakura for about a week after her and Sasuke got married. Ino didn't dare go over to the Uchiha complex. She was scared of what she would see.

Sakura laughed. She knew that feeling. She hadn't gotten to see anybody for a week. Except Naruto. He popped by a couple of times. He got traumatized and beaten. Naruto now knew to knock and not barge in.

Ino and Sakura made their way to their usual restaurant. Sakura held the door open for Ino. Ino gave a little head bow to Sakura. Both women giggled making their way through the door.

"I made a reservation for two," Sakura told the host. She noticed it was the same host that seated them the day before her wedding.

"Alright…Mrs. Uchiha?" asked the host.

"Yes, that would be me," said Sakura.

"You got married?" asked the host.

"Yes. I'm happily married," said Sakura. She held up her ring. She looked at Ino. She couldn't believe that this guy was hitting on her.

"Oh," mumbled the host. "Please follow me."

Sakura and Ino followed the host to a booth. They thanked the host and sat down.

" Hi, I'm Mistuki. Can I take your drink orders?"

Sakura looked at the waitress. It was Silver, the youngest elder. Sakura tried to ignore it, but Sakura knew she recognized her.

"I would like water," said Ino. She was totally oblivious to the elder.

"And for you miss?" ask Mistuki.

If Silver could ignore her, she could return the favor.

"A water please," replied Sakura. She looked around and noticed Tenten and Neji. They looked happy. Neji saw her, and nodded. Everything was alright.

"Sakura. Stop spacing out. So, when are you and Sasuke-kun going to make babies?" asked Ino.

Sakura cringed. She knew that Ino would be a pain. She could've asked nicer, and Sakura was getting so tired of that question. It has only been one month since they have been married.

"I don't know. Sasuke has been busy with his missions and I have been busy in hospital. I guess when the time comes, it will happen," replied Sakura.

"But Sakura, it's been one month and zip nothing. I have a bet with Tsunade, so you better start doing it!" said Ino.

"What did you bet her?" asked Sakura.

"A whole case of sake," replied Ino.

"Are you stupid?" asked Sakura.

"Uh no," replied Ino.

"Are you ready to order your food now?" asked Mistuki.

"Yes, I would like tuna salad, with light vingarette dressing," said Ino.

"And you madam?" asked Mistuki.

"Chicken sandwich. With a side of pickles and mashed potatoes, and horseradish," said Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't like horseradish," said Ino.

"What are you talking about Ino? I like horseradish," said Sakura.

"Is that all for you?" asked Mistuki. They had completely forgotten that she was there. They both nodded their heads. She walked away.

"If you like horseradish Sakura, when was the last time you ate some?" asked Ino. "Do you even remember eating some ever?"

"Ino I had some not too long ago…uh. Uh. I don't know," said Sakura.

Ino thought so. She wasn't this woman's best friend for nothing. "Sakura, when was your last period?" asked Ino. She was sure she was right. If that's the case, Ino had won the bet.

"Maybe about three weeks ago. Give or take. Why?" asked Sakura.

Ino rolled her eyes. For being a doctor, Sakura was being rather stupid. "Uh, hello? You could be pregnant," explained Ino.

The moment after Ino said that. Sakura thought about it. Sasuke left for his mission about two weeks ago. They made love that night. She was late. Maybe Ino was right.

"I don't know Ino," said Sakura. "I think you just want to win the bet really bad."

Ino was going to reply to Sakura but their food order came. Sakura smelled fish. Her stomach did flip flops. Maybe Ino was right.

"Ino, I'm going to the drugstore," said Sakura. She could not stand to smell fish. It was going to make her throw up. "Here's enough money to cover my half of the bill."

Then Sakura ran out. Ino called after her. Sakura ignored her, she didn't want Ino around for the diagnoses. She really hoped that she wasn't pregnant right now. They haven't had time to spent enough together just them. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the drugstore.

Sakura sat there. At the complex. In the bathroom. She followed the directions, take the cap off, pee on the stick, and put the cap on. Wait twenty minutes.

Sasuke walked through the Konoha gates. He was glad to be home. He strolled home. He took his time, but then again, he didn't. He wanted to hold his wife in his arms, and make love to her again.

Three-two-one. A plus sign. Sakura snatched up the box. A plus sign. She was pregnant. It blew Sakura's mind. She had their baby in her tummy.

"Sakura. I'm home," said Sasuke. He walked around the house towards the noise he heard in the bathroom. He opened the door, and found Sakura holding the pregnancy test.

"Uh, Welcome home," squeaked Sakura. She didn't hear him. She looked of what was in her hands. She dropped the pregnancy test onto the floor.

Sasuke bent over and picked up the test. A plus sign. What does that mean?

Sakura handed Sasuke the box.

Sakura was pregnant. Sasuke smiled and hugged her. He picked her up and took her out on the front porch and sat her down.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you. I wish we can always be this happy," said Sasuke.

"No," said Sakura.

"No?" said Sasuke.

"I want us to be this happy forever," smiled Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. Happy forever sounded like a good plan to him.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
